The Ups and Downs of Dorm Life
by KashiDei-Fanfics
Summary: Deidara never wanted a room with Kakashi. He didn't want to get heartbroken over his ex again. Deidara never asked to be kidnapped, raped, or become a little soft in the head. He definitely didn't want to hurt his long time boyfriend. But such is dorm life. Warnings before each chapter. KakaDei, KisaIta, KakuHida, SasoDei and PeiKon. Mentions of abuse and rape in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is our first published fanfic and our first written AU. Just to clarify, Dei is short for Deidara (obviously, but my girlfriend said I had to say that.** _Shh... Be nice!_ **I'm never nice!) and Kashi is short for... wait for it... KAkashi. Shocker. (**_Alright, now you're being mean. I didn't mean like this. _**You left me in charge! Don't be surprised!) Okay, so basically this is set at like a really high class university where the Akatsuki are frat boys and Kakashi and his friends are outsiders who have to share dorms because budget cuts. **_You'll figure out more about the relationships as time passes. A few are straight forward, ie: Kisame and Deidara are best friends _(***cough* with benefits*cough*** _No!). Others are explained, as you'll see. Er- Sit back and enjoy the ride? Oh! Right. Obviously, none of these characters belong to us. We'll update fairly regularly, as much as possible. Feel free to review and comment. Even though the story line is already roleplayed, we'd love to fix certain characters flaws and make them right._ **Anyway, that's about the gist of it. Now, Onward with the- What the hell are you doing with the o's? That is not a page break! What the hell even is this?!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_- It's our page breaker... Yes it is! Don't- Get on with the story!_

At Konoha university, one of the most exclusive fraternities is the Akatsuki. Their members have their own dorm building that they unfortunately have to share with three outsiders this year due to budget cuts. The roommates are in pairs and Deidara, a spunky young artist, is the only one other then their leader, Pein, that has a room to himself, due in part to his recent breakup with his longtime boyfriend Sasori. At the beginning of this year, he was informed that he would have a roommate, Hatake Kakashi, who is long rumored to be quite a heartbreaker underneath the good student role.

Deidara goes to the dorms the Friday before school starts to get his stuff into his usual room. A tall, lanky but muscled man is in the bed across from his. He has silver hair that appears to defy gravity and a scarf wrapped around his lower face. A piece of thick cloth covers his right eye. Dei puts a box down on the unoccupied bed. "You must be one of the new guys, yeah."

The man nods, sticking out a hand. "Hatake Kakashi. You must be Deidara...?"

Deidara shakes hands with him. "Yeah. Iwa Deidara."

Kakashi nods. "I assumed that side was yours. Do you have any preferences on where stuff goes otherwise?"

"Nope, un."

"Okay."

Deidara sets to work setting stuff up on the desk on his side of the room, ignoring his roommate who appears to be doing summer homework. Deidara disregards the supposed academic, setting up all of his art supplies perfectly before tossing his clothes haphazardly into the drawers. Kashi stays quiet, only removing the eye patch and starting on something else once he finishes that. Dei sits cross-legged on the bed with his laptop, typing fast. When Kashi finishes his thing, he straightens up then gets out a sketchbook, starting to draw. After a few hours, Kashi reties the eye patch in place and leaves. The other frat brothers start to arrive as the day goes on, Kisame hanging out with Dei. He brings alcohol, hiding it in Deidara's room because Itachi gets anal about it.

"You're so lucky!" Kisame gushes as he sits on the bed beside his blonde bestfriend, "No room mate."

Deidara doesn't look up from his computer. "I wish, un. I got one of those newbies from the other building, yeah."

He laughs. "Ha! Hidan got one too. His name is Gai or something."

"That sucks, un. So Kuzu's still rooming alone, yeah?"

Kisame shakes his head. "He got Zetsu. Tobi got the last newbie."

"Who's Sasori boarding with, un?"

"He was going to room with Orochimaru but there was that thing with Itachi's little brother so we kicked him out."

"So, Danna has his own room?!"

Kisame nods. "Yeah. I think he's getting saddled with some guy who's coming in like a week late though." Deidara interrupts him with an angry huff, typing speed increasing. "What the hell are you typing?"

"I hacked Sasori's website."

Kisame laughs. "What're you writing on it this time?"

"He now loves explosive art and his background is sparkly kittens, yeah."

Kisame cracks up, peering over at this. It's a bunch of code at the moment, but Dei pulls up the site for him.

Kisame grins, lying down beside him.

"I'm thinking of dying my hair blue, what do you think?" Kisame asks after a few moments of lying there in silence.

"It'd look good, yeah." Deidara grabs his glasses, perching them on his nose and resuming his coding.

"Hn." Kisame is quickly bored, peering at Kakashi's side. "What's your roommate like?"

"Academic, yeah."

"Is he cute?"

"I guess, un. Mysterious, yeah."

"Datable material?"

"Maybe, un."

"Mm. I'll think about it. When you think he'll come back?"

As if on cue, Kakashi is back. He stops awkwardly in the doorway before hurriedly grabbing something and leaving. Kisame questioningly arches an eyebrow. "Did he have paint all over him? 'Cause that can looked like turpentine."

"I don't-"

Kashi darts back in, grabbing a change of clothes and revealing that- yes, he does have paint all over him. Deidara sighs, "Idiots."

Kakashi looks up sharply, half out the door "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, un."

Kakashi pauses, putting the hand with all his clothes on his hip. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you like insulting the whole art department?"

"Just the club's head, un. Remind him to check his website, will you?"

"Look, you do know there are two art departments? The club run by Sasori then the classes run by Jiraiya."

"Yeah. You know that they're fiercely competitive, right, un? Akatsuki members side with Danna, yeah."

Kashi arches an eyebrow. "And you just called him an idiot."

"He is, un."

Kashi looks at him calculatingly. "Were you his boyfriend that he dumped? That weird, loud Blondie?"

Deidara glares icily and Kisame clamps a hand over the Blondie's mouth before he can say anything he'll regret. Kakashi glares back.

"Choose a side. Akatsuki or hate your ex. Don't be a flake."

Deidara's glare darkens and he moves Kisame's hand. "I'm Akatsuki. I'm part of that club regardless of hating my ex, yeah."

Kakashi rolls his eyes. "Then talk to him yourself! Don't have try to pass on messages through other people."

"Whatever, un."

Kakashi rolls his eyes again. "I have a freshman initiation to run." He mockingly salutes them and leaves. Deidara huffs angrily before getting an idea. "Speaking of initiations, un... If he's my roommate then he needs to have a hazing of his own, yeah."

Kisame grins at him. "Oh- hells yes. What're we doing?"

"He likes art, right, un?" Deidara waits just long enough for Kisame to nod, "Then lets show him some of my 'art', yeah."

Kisame grins. "Alrighty. Let's get started..." Deidara curtly nods and they go over to the desk to begin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They work well into the night, and Kakashi comes back paint-free and without the turpentine right around 4:30 in the morning. He comes back to a surprisingly empty room. Kakashi looks around for his stuff, quickly figuring out that his sketchbook is the only thing of his left in the room. There is a note on it that reads: 'Look out the window". It reads: 'Look out the window.'

Kakashi sighs softly, doing as the note commands. His clothes and stuff are on the ground, surrounded by a circle of fireworks. Kakashi judges the distance to the ground and jumps out the window, looking for trip wire or any such. When he steps close, one goes off. Kakashi figures the system out and detonates them one by one before gathering up all of his singed possessions and bringing them back to his room.

He finds Deidara and Kisame on Dei's side of the room, laughing. Kakashi ignore them completely, putting his stuff away.

Deidara hears some music and pulls out his phone, laughter cutting off when he sees who's calling him. The blonde walks out of the room before answering it. "Yeah?"

"There was an unauthorized firework explosion in front of our building."

Deidara sighs in disappointment as he hears Sasori's voice. "So, un?"

"That's against school policy Deidara."

"It was all in good fun, yeah-"

There's an angry 'huff' from the other line "It doesn't matter! No- fireworks."

"But Danna..."

"No buts. I'm reporting you."

"You can't do that, un!"

"I can and I will. Unless you apologize to whoever you hurt."

"Okay, okay, un. Um, is there... Is there any other reason you called, un?"

"No." *Click*

Deidara sighs sadly before heading back into the room and apologizing to Kakashi. Kakashi is a little stunned but nods nonetheless. Kisame leads Deidara to his and Itachi's room to talk and, since Itachi is out doing whatever, Kisame ropes Deidara into dying his hair for him. They idly chat about everything and anything, eventually landing on Sasori.

"Let me be blunt. Do you still love him?"

Deidara thinks this over for a moment. "I just... can't believe he left me, yeah."

"He's an idiot for leaving you."

"I miss him, yeah."

"But do you still love him?"

"Of course, un!"

"Dei- Do you love him? Or what he was to you?"

Deidara adopts a curious expression. "What's the difference, un?"

"If you love him, you can't live without him. If you love who he is to you, you just want a boyfriend."

"I love both, yeah!"

"You can't love both, hun. You love Sasori or you love having a boyfriend."

"I... I love having a boyfriend, yeah. But I love Danna too, yeah!"

"Mm-hmm. Who do you think is cute now? You need good boyfriend material."

"I just need Danna to come around, yeah."

"He's not going to. You like... Zetsu?"

Deidara shudders and shakes his head. "No, he's creepy, un. And dating Tobi, yeah."

"Mm. True. How 'bout... That guy above me? It sounds like he likes shower sex."

"Maybe, un... What's his name, un?"

"Dunno. Neji or something? He might have a girlfriend though..."

"He's not cute, un. Weird eyes, yeah." Deidara sighs, thinking before voicing his idea. "Maybe I can change

for Danna, yeah."

"Ew. No! Nonono! I won't let you do that. How 'bout that Kakashi guy? He's cute - a little weird and feisty -

but it could work."

"But Danna just wants me to-"

"Remember when we first met? And we promised we'd never conform for society? That includes Sasori."

Deidara sighs in defeat. "Okay, Kisame."

"So. How about that Kakashi guy?"

"He doesn't like me, un."

"You're pretty good looking. I bet you could rope him in if you tried."

"Well, what about Hidan, un."

"He's and Kuzu have a... thing. Kinda. Both of them will jump you if you flirt with the other."

Deidara groans. "Ugh. Fine, un. What about Itachi? Are you seeing him, un?"

Kisame tips his head back, expression possessive. "No."

Deidara quickly nods, pushing Kisame's head back into place so he can finish the dye job. "Right. Sorry, un."

He mumbles something like "Itachi had better know it soon". "I bet you just don't want to put in the work on

that Kakashi guy."

"I really just want Danna back, yeah."

"You're better off without him."

"No, I'm not, un. I've been a wreck, yeah."

"I know. Maybe we should get a group together tonight and go clubbing. I can show off my hair and you can get some tail!"

Deidara chuckles. "You know I'm an Uke, right, un?"

"Yeah, well... You can get someone to catch your tail, then."

"Sasori'll probably be there, yeah..." Kisame nods. "Yep."

Dei smiles. "Okay, un. Here, just rinse out your hair in half an hour yeah."

Kisame hops up and kisses his cheek. "Thanks, Deidara!"

"Don't mention it, un."

They do each other's nails and pick out sexy outfits for later that night before Kisame has to rinse out his hair. Once that's done, Dei spikes it for him and they head out. Kisame goes off to collect a few people before they go out, shooing Deidara off to his room. Dei goes to fetch Kakashi. Kakashi's curled up on the bed, drawing intently.

"Hey, a bunch of us are going out, yeah. Want to come, un?" Kakashi looks up. "Where?"

"This nightclub off campus, yeah."

"M'kay. You're leaving now?"

Dei nods. "Yeah."

Kakashi gives Dei his phone. "Will you type in the address? I'll get ready and meet you there."

Deidara nods and does so. Kakashi thanks him and goes off for a shower. Dei leaves to find Kisame and then they all head out together, Kisame having gathered up most of the Akatsuki and a few people from other dorms to go out. Sasori is with them but refuses to pay Deidara any attention and when they get there, Kisame pulls Dei away from trying to impress Sasori to the dance floor so that they can show off the moves they've practiced together. Itachi soon draws Kisame away, and Dei goes over to Sasori who's been watching them from the sidelines.

Sasori beckons him closer to be heard over the music. "What're you doing, Deidara?"

"I was dancing with Kisame, un."

"You were behaving like a whore on the dance floor."

"Well I was just, um..."

"You were practically dry humping some of that time and Kisame slapped your ass more than once! It's

slutty, Brat."

Deidara drops his gaze. "Sorry, Danna."

"How dare you seek to represent the Akatsuki this way?"

Deidara looks up at him. "I just wanted you to notice me, yeah."

"Why would I notice you? I broke up with you, we're not getting back together Brat."

"But-"

"Get it through your thick, Blondie head. You're annoying and I don't want you anymore." Deidara bites his lip in an attempt to hold back tears and looks away, earning a frustrated growl from Sasori. "God, Deidara. You're such a girl! Stop crying."

"I-I'm not a girl, yeah!"

"You act like one and you're currently dressed like a slutty one. Just- go clean yourself up before anyone sees you." Deidara hurries away from him and out the back entrance of the club, running back to the dorms.

Kakashi is just coming out of their room when Deidara gets back, and Dei literally runs into him, the impact knocking them to the floor. Deidara hurriedly gets off of him, stuttering an apology.

"It's okay. Hey- is something wrong? You look upset."

Deidara shakes his head, bangs effectively hiding his tears. "N-Nothing's wrong, un."

"Why aren't you at that club then?"

"Oh, um..." Deidara trails off and Kakashi waits for an answer, puzzled.

"I, um-" Deidara drops his gaze. "Sasori no Danna was there, yeah."

Kakashi is taken a bit off guard. "Oh. Why're you letting him stop you?"

"I just, um, I didn't want to deal with him, yeah."

"So don't." Kakashi shrugs, looking him over. "You look good. Go flaunt what he's missing." Deidara shrugs lamely and Kakashi sighs, leading him into the room. He sits Deidara on the bed and kneels in front of him, moving his bangs. Deidara shamefully drops his gaze, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, un. I-I don't usually look this bad, yeah."

Kakashi just wipes his tears away and uses a wash cloth to clean off the smeared make-up. "Where do you keep your eyeliner?"

"Th-There's a makeup bag on my desk, un." Kakashi sorts through that till he finds eyeliner, coming back to Deidara and carefully redoing it. Deidara is extremely confused. "Why are you helping me, un?"

"You're upset."

"So, un?" Kakashi shrugs lightly, putting the tube back into his bag. "Why not?"

"Oh. Well, thanks, un." Kakashi nods. "Come back to the club?"

"Okay, un." Kakashi helps him up, looking over him and nodding. Dei uses his fingers to comb his bangs back over only one eye and they leave together. They quickly get back in, Kakashi reminding him to "Have fun and ignore the bastard" before he goes off to the dance floor. Deidara notices Sasori's glare when Dei walks past to the bar, but Deidara is quickly joined by a giggly Kisame who orders them shots.

"Okay- three each."

Deidara chuckles. "Someone's happy, yeah. How'd it go with Ita?"

Kisame grins at him. "We're going out on Sunday. That's tomorrow! Also- we may have made out in the back corner."

Deidara high fives him. "Score, un!"

Kisame laughs. "He's such a good kisser! Wait a sec, hold my shots. I'm going to do it again." Kisame hurries off in search of Itachi. Deidara downs one of his own before obediently guarding Kisame's. Dei is later joined by a Kakashi who is being led by Anko, scarf long since discarded. Deidara smiles at them and the three share half drunken small talk. After two more shots each, Anko stumbles off. Kisame comes back and shares his shots with Itachi before Kakashi and Dei are left alone. Kakashi props himself up, scratching at the eyepatch in an annoyed manner. This catches Deidara's attention.

"Why do you wear that thing, un?"

"Mm... I lost my eye in an acc'dent. Creeps people out."

"Oh. Sorry, un." Kakashi takes it off, a red glass eye underneath a four inch scar in the middle of his eye.

Dei's eyes widen a bit in awe. "That's so cool, un!"

Kakashi laughs. "You'd be the first to think sho."

"I like m' guys mysterious, yeah."

"You think 'm mysterious?"

Deidara nods, chin resting on his hand. "How'd ya lose it, un?"

"My friend and I were climbing trees. He was whittling something and I surprised him. He spun and sliced m'

eye."

"Oh. Well, it still looks cool, yeah."

"Thank you." Deidara smiles at him. Kashi suddenly gets a bright idea. "C'mon! Let's go dance! You can shake your ass and show your ex what he's missin'."

Deidara laughs and lets Kakashi lead him out on the dance floor. Kakashi takes Deidara's hand, leading him in a wild dance that has both of them laughing and gasping for air while Sasori glares from the sidelines.

Kakashi winks at Dei. "Watch this."

Kashi dips Deidara, bumping their noses together with a grin. "Ha. We win." Deidara grins up at him, nodding. "Yeah." Kakashi pulls him back up, listening curiously as the DJ goes for a slow song. "Want me to get'im for you?"

Deidara shakes his head, holding Kakashi's hand. His voice is innocent. "Dance with me, un."

Kakashi nods slowly, taking his hand and placing the other on his hip. His eyes flicker up nervously to make sure he's doing this right. Dei puts his free hand on the taller boy's shoulder and they slowly sway side to side. When the song is over, Kakashi gives him a little bow. "Thank you." Deidara nods, blushing.

Kashi blushes softly. "I- um, better find Anko. She'll embarrass herself otherwise."

"Is she...?"

"Nope. I'm single."

"Well, go find her, un." Kakashi smiles and goes off. Dei goes to find Kisame, only to have a jealous Sasori pull him in the other direction. Sasori pulls him to a corner where they can clearly see Kakashi trying to help Anko up. "Why are you with him?"

"He's my roommate, un. And he's really nice, yeah." Sasori rolls his eyes. "Brat, he dipped you. You slow danced with him."

"So, un?"

"You're mine, whether or not I want you." He gestures to Anko who's drunkenly draped onto Kashi. "He had better be nothing."

"What, un?! You left me, yeah!"

"You're mine, forever. Remember, Brat? Obey your Danna, always. I don't want you with him."

"But Danna-"

"Let's go!" Before Sasori can respond, Kakashi's with them. He pushes a drunken Anko toward Sasori with a "Here's the guy who liked your ass!". Kashi grins at Dei. Deidara smiles falsely back, pulling away from Sasori and going with Kakashi. Kakashi leads the way back to the dorms. "Don't worry, Sasori will probably only be mildly molested before Anko realizes who she's on." Deidara nods, keeping his gaze on the ground as they walk back. Kakashi looks over at him. "What did Sasori say?"

"Nothing, un." Kakashi gently bumps their shoulders together. "It doesn't look like it. You can trust me."

"He says I can't hang out with you, yeah."

Kakashi looks over at him coolly. "Are you going to listen to him?"

Dei shrugs, keeping his gaze on his feet.

"Because it'd be a shame if you had to leave the room. Especially just because of an ex-boyfriend."

"I won't, un. But we can't hang out outside of school, yeah." Kakashi looks a little hurt. "Alright Deidara.

Whatever." He speeds up a little. Deidara walks away from him, heading somewhere else. Kakashi ends up breaking into a flat out run, just heading towards their room. When he gets there, Dei's still walking down the alley behind the club. Deidara hears a second set of footsteps following his. Dei whips around, eyes wide and terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

_And after the cliff hanger... Chapter two!_** We tune in as Deidara is getting jumped. Remember? This was posted yesterday, so I hope you have that long of a memory. Warnings for this chapter are... Kashi? **_Erm... Let me look over this really quick. Past and current _**abuse, guy love **_(Fluffy and adorable only this chapter)_**, etcetera? **_Basically. Um- I feel like this should be rated for Kisame. I mean, honestly, he probably ups the rating by at least one for every story he's in. _**Mostly because we like writing him as a pervy bastard and a whore. **_True. True. Anyways... Um- During the summer, we'll probably update more than normal during the school year. We __practically__ have no lives. _**During the first week of school, there might be daily updates because I'll be recovering from surgery and have nothing else to do but edit this story. **_(If you know basic German, please. We need your assistance teaching her. _**My cousins agreed to help me, and they lived there. **_Just kidding, guys. Ignore that._**) **_Well, enjoy the story! And, er- the characters don't belong to us. _**Read and review, blahblahblah, and all that jazz.**

_is this good? Can I save it as a doc and post it? _**Wait! I want to do the OoO thing! **_Well, go for it._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deidara is glomed by a very drunk Kisame. "Dei!"

Deidara 'oofs', pushing him off. "Don't scare me like that, un!"

Kisame gets up as well, grinning at him. "Well?!"

"Well what, un?"

"Kakashi! What position did you guys do it in?" Kisame starts taking him toward the dorms.

"We didn't, un!"

"What?! You're coming to- Wait, Ita's sleeping. We're going to your room and talking 'bout this!"

"Kakashi's there, yeah."

Kisame's brow crinkles. "So?"

"Yeah."

"We'll kick him out if you don't want him." Kisame drags Dei to his room. Kakashi already curled up in bed under the cover, the edge of his shoulder and head the only thing showing. Kisame gives Dei a mischievous look.

"Wanna see him without a shirt?"

"I can't, un. Kisame, you're gunna get me in trouble, yeah..."

Kisame waggles his eyebrows. "You know you want to."

Deidara shakes his head and they hear the door above them slam shut. Dei looks a bit scared.

"That's Danna, un. I'll be right back, yeah."

Kisame catches his arm, dragging him to bed. "Wait. 'm tired."

"Kisame..." Kisame pulls him into the bed, octopusing around Dei so he can't escape. Dei tries to squirm away from his drunk friend, but Kisame keeps him close.

"We sleep or we check out your roommates possibly naked body. You pick."

Deidara sighs. "Sleep, un."

Kisame sighs. "Damnit. I bet he was hot."

Deidara rolls his eyes. "Let me go see Sasori, un."

"No. He screws with your head." Kisame says, sounding like a petulant little kid.

"You're going to get me into trouble, yeah..."

"'e broke up with you!" Kisame untangles them and locks the door, now deciding to creep towards Kakashi.

Deidara stops him. "Let him sleep, un."

Kisame gives him a pouty look. "I wanna see what he looks like without a shirt…"

"No, un."

"Don't you want to?"

"Not really, un. I just want to sleep, yeah. Go back to 'Tachi, un."

"Promise you'll stay in here?"

"Yeah."

Kisame hugs him and leaves. Kakashi shifts slightly in his sleep, sighing. Dei sneaks over to the desk, moving aside some tools to get to a pill container. Deidara dry swallows two pills, putting back the container and sitting on the edge of the bed as he waits for the meds to take effect. They do after a few moments, Deidara feeling very drowsy. Dei smiles sleepily, curling up on top of the covers and quickly falling asleep.

When Deidara wakes up the next morning, Kakashi is already gone. Dei stretches his back and gets changed into a t-shirt and jeans before leaving their room. New students mill around the campus, as class starts tomorrow and Deidara tries to find Sasori, but he is nowhere to be seen. The search eventually leads him to this little pizza place where they had their first date.

Sasori is there- talking animatedly with some guy from the art department. Deidara leaves just as his Danna sees him gaze lowered as he gets a cruel smile and a mocking wave from Sasori.

Kisame calls him as he's moping around, in frantic need of help for his date. Deidara agrees to help, ignoring his problems with Sasori and trying to stay upbeat for his friend. Kisame appears to be having a full-blown panic attack, doubting everything about the two of them together and basically has clothes strewn about. Dei tries to calm him down, helping him with his hair and outfit. Kisame thanks him, kissing his cheek and hurrying off. Deidara calls a 'good luck, un!' before heading to his room to get his stuff ready for tomorrow. Kakashi is in the room this time, getting his stuff ready as well. Deidara stays silent as he puts stuff in his satchel. Kakashi hums quietly to himself, appearing happier. Deidara ignores him and Kakashi just settles down with his sketchbook when he's done.

"So how far does this, 'Pretending I don't know you outside of school' thing go?"

"I don't know, un."

"Okay." He then ignores Deidara, going back to drawing. Deidara sighs, sitting on the edge of his bed and looking up so he can face Kashi. "I'm sorry about this, really, un."

Kakashi looks up from drawing a minute. "I think it's idiotic that you let someone who doesn't want you control you."

Deidara just looks completely lost. "I don't know what else to do, un."

Kakashi sighs, putting the sketchbook down. "How about starting with not following him like a puppy?"

Dei sounds defensive, knowing that what Kakashi says is true. "I don't follow him like a puppy, yeah!"

Kashi gives him a look. Deidara guiltily drops his gaze.

"Don't you have any other friends? What about that guy- Kisame? Is he your new boyfriend?"

Deidara shakes his head, tentatively looking back up at him. "He's just a friend, yeah. Kisame's actually on a date right now, un."

"Oh. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, un."

"Oh."

Deidara fearfully drops his gaze. Kakashi looks over at him calculatingly, tone sharp and commanding.

"Come here, Deidara."

Deidara does as he's told, sitting a bit away from him. Kakashi frowns at him, concerned. "Did Sasori abuse you?"

Deidara looks up, quickly shaking his head. "No way, un!"

"You were way too compliant to that for someone I just met three days ago."

"I-I..."

"Deidara, you don't have to follow him around. He doesn't have control of you."

Deidara sounds confused. "But he told me to, yeah..."

Kashi shrugs. "Is he you?"

"Of course not, un. I'm me, yeah."

"Then why're you letting him make decisions you should make?"

"What do you mean 'decisions I should make', un?"

"Whether or not you want Sasori."

"Oh."

"Or who you want to hang out with. I bet he's reprimanded you on the way you dress too."

"So, un?"

"Why should he tell you who you are?" Deidara shrugs.

"If I told you to go dress in plaid and stripes, would you?"

Deidara shakes his head. "No, un."

"Then why would you do it if Sasori said so?"

"Because he's Danna, yeah."

"So?" Dei shrugs. Kakashi chews on his lip. "Look, you seem really nice. I don't want you ending up unhappy and you're going to if you keep listening to him." Deidara looks very confused. He chews slowly on his lip, contemplating. Kakashi looks into his eyes. "Can I tell you a story?"

"Okay, un."

"I knew a couple who were always the envy of everyone. They had a kid, guy was a police officer and the wife stayed at home, they loved each other, nice little house, the works. But the husband was overly controlling and didn't let the wife make choices. It didn't help that the husband drank. One day, while he's drunk, he threatens his wife. The wife runs crying from the room and the kid finds her- overdosed on pills a few hours later. Now the husband- he feels so bad when he realizes- he gets distracted on his next assignment. Gets his partner killed. He comes home and kills himself too."

"Wow, un."

Kashi smiles, gaze distant. "Don't be the wife."

"But Sasori no Danna isn't like that, un."

"You will end up miserable."

Deidara shrugs. He hesitantly moves a bit closer to Kakashi. "I don't know how to do this on my own,

yeah."

"So stick with me. And Kisame and whoever else supports you."

Deidara looks up at him. "Okay, un."

Kakashi gently pats his head, looking unsure how to comfort him. Deidara hugs him, hiding against a surprised Kakashi who gently hugs him back. "Um- It'll be okay."

Deidara pulls away after a few moments, keeping his gaze on his hands. "I'm sorry, un."

"It's okay." Kakashi pulls him close again, hugging Deidara. Deidara hugs him back, hiding against him. Kakashi tentatively rubs his back, humming like his mom used to do whenever he was upset. Deidara stays hidden against him until they hear the angry slam of the door to the room above them. Kakashi gently holds Dei. "We're going to stay here, okay? Just stay with me."

Deidara nods. His phone's text tone goes off.

"I'm going to check that, okay?" Kakashi takes Deidara's phone out of his back pocket. There's a short apology from Sasori for what Dei saw earlier, then a request - order - that he comes upstairs. Kakashi locks the phone and puts it beside them. "It was nothing."

"Are you sure, un?"

"Sasori wants you to come up. Will you stay here?"

"I'll get in trouble, yeah..."

Kakashi nods. "But you're not his anymore."

"Oh. Right, un."

Kakashi gently nuzzles him. "Why don't we go out for something to eat instead?"

Deidara smiles softly. "Sure, un."

Kakashi helps him up from the bed, grabbing his wallet and opening the door for Deidara. Kakashi leads him to this cute chinese restaurant he knows of. They sit down at a couple's table, dinner being a quiet affair. Dei offers to pay only to have Kakashi steal the bill good naturedly. Kakashi asks to take a walk after, meandering around with Deidara. Dei holds Kakashi's hand at one point with a soft blush. Kakashi gently squeezes his hand, seeing nothing wrong with a friendly gesture.

"Deidara? What was tonight?"

"What do you mean, un?"

He shrugs, nodding at their joined hands. "Do you still love Sasori?"

Deidara shakes his head. "No, un. Honestly? He's been a bastard since we met, yeah."

"Why did you stay with him?"

"He said he loved me, yeah."

"Mm. Well, it's a good thing that you're not with him anymore."

"I guess, un."

"Do you want to be with him? Bastardness and all?"

"Not really, un. But I don't want to be alone forever, yeah."

"I understand that. I'm worried about turning out like my parents though."

"Oh."

"What're your parents like?"

"My mom died when I was little and my dad's not the nicest guy, un."

Kakashi leans over and kisses his head. "I'm sorry."

Deidara shrugs. Kakashi squeezes his hand. "What're you studying for here?"

"My major's in computer software and engineering, but I'm taking a few extra chemistry classes this year, yeah. What are you studying, un?"

"My major's in general science and I'm minoring in human pys. I'm taking some art classes just for fun."

"That's cool, un."

"I suppose. What do you want to do?"

"I want to be an artist, but my dad wants me to go into web design with his company, yeah."

"Can you do both?"

"Not in his eyes, yeah."

"Mm... I think you have to follow your heart. I suppose I'm lucky because I don't have parent problems."

Deidara shrugs. "I guess, un."

"Does he approve of you being gay?"

"He doesn't know, un."

"Oh."

They fall into companionable silence for a few moments before Kakashi asks the question burning in his mind. "How does he not know? I mean- no offense, but it's a little obvious."

"I've never formally come out and he's in denial, yeah."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. But it's whatever, un." Kakashi nods. Deidara leads him over to a bench overlooking a field area. Kakashi sits beside him, his arm tentatively going around Deidara's waist. Deidara leans against Kakashi who gently nuzzles him, watching as the sun goes down. Deidara sighs dreamily.

"I love sunsets, yeah."

Kakashi gently twines their fingers together. "They're beautiful."

"Yeah."

Kakashi blushes softly, watching the landscape intently. "You're really beautiful too."

Deidara blushes. "Thank you, un. You're really handsome, yeah."

Kakashi flushes deeper. "Th-Thank you."

"Mm-hmm." Kakashi and Deidara watch the whole sunset, though both are reluctant to get up when dusk descends. Dei looks up at the sky, unable to see any stars. Kakashi gently thumbs over the back of his hand.

"Do you want to go back?"

"Sure, un."

Kakashi helps Deidara up, giving him a saucy wink. "Want me to walk you back to your room?"

Deidara's expression is the picture of innocence. "Sure, un."

Kakashi chuckles softly, taking his hand. "You're too cute." Deidara blushes, glancing away as they walk back hand in hand. When they get back to the room, Kakashi pauses. "Is this your stop?"

Deidara nods, stopping at the door. Kakashi smiles softly. "I had a really nice time tonight. Thank you."

Deidara hesitates before going on his tiptoes and giving Kakashi a quick kiss on the cheek, blushing the whole time. Kakashi blushes softly as well. "Do- Do you want to go to bed or...?"

Deidara drops his gaze with a small shrug. "I, um, I had a great time too, yeah."

Kakashi grins, obviously happy that he was happy. "I'm glad."

Deidara jumps a little when his phone rings, hurriedly apologizing and answering it. It's Kisame, squealing about his date with Itachi. Deidara promises to listen later and hangs up. "Sorry, un."

Kakashi smiles, opening the door for them. "It's good. Inside?"

"Sure, un." Deidara heads inside, stopping in shock. There's an envelope on Deidara's desk. Kakashi walks over with him and Deidara picks it up, noticing his pet name, Dei-chan, in Sasori's handwriting on the outside. Kakashi gently sits him on the bed.

"Do you want to read it?" Kakashi asks. Deidara nods, opening and reading it. Sasori's mockingly sweet tone comes through in the letter when he sarcastically compliments the blonde before telling Dei that once he reads it he better come upstairs to Saso's room. Kakashi gently touches his hand.

"Please don't go."

Deidara looks unwaveringly hopeful. "But I've been waiting for a letter like this for weeks, yeah!"

"Dei- those compliments were sarcastic. He's just trying to get you to come back under his control."

Deidara shakes his head. "No way, un. Here, I'll come back if he's bad news, yeah."

"Deidara, I've seen this before. When he talks to you again, you're going to be caught up in him."

Deidara looks serious. "I have to talk to him, un." He smiles softly. "I'll be okay, yeah."

Kakashi sighs softly. "Please. It's not a good idea. If you have to go- be back by midnight?"

Deidara nods. "Okay, un. I won't be gone long, I promise, yeah."

"Um- One more question. Did you prank anyone back when you got hazed?"

"No. Why, un?"

He shrugs, "I was just wondering."

"Okay, un." Deidara smiles at him before leaving with the note in hand. Sasori calls for him to come in when

Deidara gets there and knocks. "Danna, I got your... who's this, un?" Deidara stops in the doorway when he sees the man from the pizza place sitting on Sasori's bed.

"My boyfriend. Deidara, come here. And kneel in front of us."

"Since when do you have a boyfriend, un?!"

"We went on a date earlier today. Come here, Deidara." Dei walks over to them, not even thinking to disobey him.

"Kneel." Dei sits with his feet tucked under him.

"Deidara, roll over. And beg like a dog for me to take you back."

"No way, un!"

"Beg, Deidara. You don't want me angry." Sasori's tone is mocking and sharp. Deidara whimpers softly, doing as he's told. Sasori and his new boyfriend laugh, making fun of him and then forgetting him. Deidara bites his lip, trying to hold back tears and getting up to leave when Sasori and the boy start making out. Deidara keeps his gaze on his feet, slamming the door behind him.

Kakashi is waiting for him when he gets back, not looking confused at the tears. "What happened?"

Deidara explains about Sasori and his boyfriend, tears finally managing to fall. Kakashi gently hugs him, pulling Deidara down on the bed with him. Deidara hides against him, sobbing into Kakashi's shirt.

"I-I thought he ch-changed, un!"

Kakashi rubs his back, nodding. "I know. I know, honey."

Deidara doesn't seem to hear the nickname. "What is wr-wrong with me-e, un?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. He's the one who's messed up."

"B-But-"

Kakashi nuzzles him, holding him protectively. "I promise you. You are not broken. He's the broken one." Deidara looks up at him, heartbroken and confused. Kakashi kisses his nose. "You're perfect. A perfect little Deidara. If he says there is something wrong with you, Sasori is totally wrong." Deidara looks even more lost and Kakashi gently rubs theirs noses together. "There is nothing wrong with you. He lost a great partner."

Deidara blushes, hesitantly moving closer to him. When Kakashi pulls Deidara into his lap, holding him protectively, Dei looks up at him. "What are 'we', un?"

"What do you want to be?"

"I don't know, un?"

Kakashi nods. "How about we start with not going out with other people, then? And you can figure out what

you want us to be."

Deidara nods. "Okay, un."

Kakashi nuzzles him. "Are you okay?"

Deidara shrugs.

Kakashi kisses his head. "Do you need to sleep? Classes start tomorrow."

Deidara nods. "Probably, un. First hour's my only honors class, yeah." Kakashi nods. "What class is it?"

"Honors Chem 3, yeah."

Kakashi smiles. "I took that over the summer. I can help you if you want."

Dei yawns, "'Kay, un. I can help you with art if you want, yeah."

Kakashi nods, "Okay. You're tired, time to go to bed."

"M'kay, un."

Kakashi moves Deidara off his lap, tucking him into bed like a little kid. Deidara looks up at him in slight confusion, but Kashi simply kisses his forehead, gently stroking his hair and humming to get Deidara to sleep. It doesn't take long for the blonde to fall asleep, the first time he's done so without pills in a long time. Kakashi sets about getting ready for tomorrow, then eventually lays down. His alarm wakes him up in the morning, but Dei's already long gone so Kakashi grabs his stuff and heads to class. The day moves by fast, Kakashi only seeing Dei between classes.

Kakashi ends up staying after in the art room, wanting to nail a painting style they were given today. When Kakashi gets back to the room, Dei has already taken his usual pills and is curled up on his bed. Kakashi ends up going to bed after homework. Deidara wakes up the next morning to his kinda-boyfriend roommate straddling him and apparently writing on Deidara's forehead. Deidara tries to squirm out from under him.

"What the hell-"

Kakashi holds his shoulder down with his free hand while he finishes. "Done! See you after classes!"

Kakashi dashes off with his stuff, leaving Deidara to realize the clothes he fell asleep in are gone. Deidara curses, grabbing a new pair of clothes and pulling out a compact mirror. He has only one shirt in the drawer, one that has the Hatake family crest on the back. His forehead reads, backwards, 'Kakashi's.' Along his cheek are 'Do not touch'.

Deidara groans. He decides to ditch, pulling on shorts and taking more pills before curling up under the covers. Half way into second hour, one of the teachers finds him and drags him to class. Dei wears a hoodie, keeping the hood up and his bangs down over the message on his cheek. He sulks through the rest of his classes. At one point, the hoodie gets knocked off and a few kids wolf whistle.

Deidara is seething by the time he gets back to the room. He tries to scrub the marker off, but the message on his forehead is still very clear. Luckily, the cheek message comes off. Deidara groans when he gives up, covering it as best he can with makeup that refuses to stick before leaving to find Kisame. Deidara finds his blue haired best friend in the library, doodling.

Deidara slumps into a chair beside him.

Kisame looks up, stifling laughter. "Well- um, hello." Dei pulls the hood low over his face with a groan. Kisame laughs. "Why the hell is that on your forehead?!"

"I woke up with it, yeah."

"Kakashi wrote it?"

"Yeah."

Kisame tries wiping at it. "What the hell did he use?"

"I don't know, un!"

"Well, it's stuck. Why the hoodie?" Dei moves it so Kisame can see the crest. Kisame bursts out laughing, trying to muffle it in his book. Deidara huffs, collapsing into his chair and ignoring him. Kakashi joins them after a few hours, hands and face speckled with paint. He grins at Deidara. "Hey."

"Screw you, un."

Kashi sits beside them. "How'd everyone like it?"

Deidara pulls his hood up over his face. "Go away, un."

Kakashi gently pokes his side. "It was a prank. Ha-ha?"

Kisame said, "He's just being a grouch. Don't take it personally."

Kakashi nods. "I know. He's a pretty heavy sleeper sometimes. I hid all his shirts." Deidara has heard enough of this and stands, walking away from them. Kakashi catches his hand, pulling Deidara into his lap. He winds his arms around Dei's waist. Deidara squirms indignantly.

"No, you bastard, un. I'm mad at you, yeah."

Kakashi nuzzles his neck. "I have the solution that takes it off..."

Kisame groans, telling them to get a room. Kakashi kindly flips him off. Dei squirms out of his lap, storming off and Kakashi watches him go with a soft sigh. "Was it really that bad?"

"Go after him. He likes the ice cream shop on the corner."

Kakashi thanks him and goes after him. Kashi catches up with Dei easily and walks beside him, slowly steering them toward the ice cream parlor.

"Where're we going, un?"

"To that place you like."

"Oh. Okay, un."

Kakashi looks over at him tentatively. Dei has the hoodie pulled up and goes to walk the other way when they see Sasori and his boyfriend in the shop. Kakashi pulls him aside, giving him a vial of solution. "Here. It scrubs off the marker. We can still go in, 'kay?"

Dei nods, scrubbing off the marker before holding Kashi's hand and following him inside. Kakashi gets them ice cream and sits at a table decently away from Sasori. He holds Deidara's hand. "You okay?"

Deidara nods, looking extremely nervous. Kakashi thumbs over his hand, offering him ice cream. Deidara takes a bite, flinching when he hears his name being mockingly called. Kakashi keeps his steady gaze on Dei. "Just ignore them, okay? This is a cute place, we should come more often."

Deidara nods, dropping his gaze to his ice cream. Kakashi gives his hand a gentle squeeze, smiling. "You have ice cream on your nose, hun."

"Oh, um-" Deidara blushes deeply, wiping it off. Kakashi chuckles softly. Deidara gently puts a bit of ice cream on Kakashi's nose after moving the scarf. "There, un."

Kakashi tries valiantly to get it off with his tongue. Deidara giggles, watching him try and fail. Kakashi eventually gives up and wipes it off, wrinkling his nose. "That's cold. And my nose is probably all sticky."

Deidara gently licks his nose with the very tip of his tongue before pulling back. "That help, yeah?"

Kakashi blushes softly, nodding. He daps a bit right above Dei's lip. "Want help?"

Deidara nods slowly, moving a bit closer to him across the table. Kakashi leans forward and gives him a soft, chaste kiss. When he pulls back, Kashi licks away the ice cream. Deidara blushes deeply, luckily missing the death glare from his ex. Kashi smiles sweetly at Dei, having caught the glare. "Wanna get out of here? We can walk and eat this stuff."

"Okay, 'Kashi."

Kakashi holds his hand, expertly keeping Sasori out of his line of sight as they leave. They wander the campus, eating ice cream. When they're finished, they meander toward the dorm. Once there, they both settle in to do homework. Deidara ends up finishing before Kakashi. Deidara works on a small sculpture, having to wait until 'Kashi's asleep to take his pills. When Kakashi's done, he busies himself with returning Deidara's shirts to his drawer. He knocks over the pill bottle when he's trying to shut the drawers. Kakashi looks at it curiously. "Hey, Dei, what do you have pills for?" Deidara makes up some excuse, though Kakashi sees through it. "The bottle reads sleeping pills."

"Yeah."

"Do you have a lot of trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to help you sleep well?"

"What do you mean, un?"

"Um- humming. Or rubbing your back or something?" Dei shrugs. "Can we try?"

"I guess, un." Kakashi smiles. "Alright. Tell me when you want to sleep."

"'Kay." Kakashi goes back to what he was doing. At some point, Dei dozes off, still holding his half finished

sculpture. Kakashi gently takes it out of his hands, placing it on the desk. He tucks Deidara into bed, crawling into his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**And after that cute scene, onto chapter three! **_Our third author's note! Huzzah! _**Warnings for this chapter are a make out scene, Kisame, and stories of past abuse. **_Also, there is a part where past abuse becomes present. If you have anything against emotional abuse, please skip it. _**Trigger warning for abuse. Feel free to skip this chapter if it affects you. We won't take it personally. **_If you want, we'll send you a personal message of what happened in the chapter. _**A summary if you will. But there's a lot of abuse in this story.** _Definitely. We're very... What's that word you like m-something? _**Mature? Mackerel? Moustache? I like a lot of m-words. **_Macarbe? Something?_ **Macabe? **_Yeah! I think. Like- dark. _**Yeah. **_Awesome. We do that style a lot. _**Yep. So, if you don't have anything else to add..? **_On to the sto- WAIT. _**WHAT? **_We don't own these characters. _**We don't? We don't. Apparently. **_Thank you. Continue with the story. _**Okay. Cue the OoO's!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoO

They quickly settle into a routine of school, innocent dates, and Kashi getting Dei to make small sculptures so he'll go to bed without the help of pills. One friday, Kakashi meets Deidara after his last class as per usual. They drop off their school stuff, then walk to a nice Italian place just off campus. They are quickly seated in a mostly quiet couple's section.

The waitress smiles prettily at them before taking their drink orders. They talk to pass the time.

Deidara starts the conversation off in the most original way possible. "So, how are classes going, un?"

Kashi snorts, "Deidara, you realize you see me and my homework everyday after school?"

Deidara blushes and glances away. "I was just wondering, un. It's not like I watch you do your homework every night, yeah."

"Mm... Yeah. Alright. That'd be kinda creepy. They're pretty good. What about yours? Because I don't watch you."

"Mine are going okay, I guess, un. I do have this one really hot teacher, yeah..." Deidara trails off, winking at Kakashi.

"I don't suppose that would be Ms. Tsunade?" Kashi keeps a perfectly straight face while he questions Deidara's gay pride.

To his amusement, Deidara looks more surprised than he probably should have. "No! I'm talking abou Iruka-Sensei!"

"Alright. I understand. I helped tutor his extra classes last year. You can't help wanting to jump his bones."

Deidara grins at him. "So, you helped out in his class, un? He's single, yeah?"

"Yeah, I needed the money. And, I hate to remind you, but you are taken." Kakashi smiles teasingly at Deidara, gently taking his hand.

Deidara huffs jokingly. "Oh please, un. I never said anything about it not being a threesome, un. I mean come on, yeah."

"Mm... And what if I don't like to share?" Kakashi keeps the teasing facade though his hand tightens nervously on Deidara's.

"Hmm... Then you can be the middle, I'll be bottom, and he can top, yeah!" Deidara smiles brightly.

Kakashi rolls his eyes and chuckles. "And if I'd rather _just_ do you?"

Deidara seems to deliberate this for a moment before speaking up, "Let's see how this date goes first, yeah. I may be a willing Uke, but I'm not _that_ willing, yeah."

Kakashi grins teasingly but Dei can tell that he alleviated Kashi's fears. "I suppose I'll just have to prove I'm worth two lovers, no?"

Deidara smiles softly back at him. "I guess so, un.

The waitress comes over at this point and appears to have not heard anything. She serves them and leaves. The remainder of their dinner is quiet and peaceful. They walk home hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. When they get inside their dorm room, Kakashi gives Deidara a chaste kiss and ducks in the bathroom to change into pajama's. While Kakashi is gone, Deidara changes as well and dwells on the conversation he and Kisame had about the lack of physical progress in his and Kakashi's relationship.

_Kisame and Deidara were sitting in the Blondie's bedroom while Kakashi is off doing something with his art class. It's Kisame, forever the snoop, who brings up the subject. "So, how far have you gone with Kakashi?"_

_Deidara almost chokes on the almonds he's snacking on. "What, un?!"_

_Kisame smirks, stealing one while Deidara is distracted. "How far have you gone with Kakashi?"_

"_We barely kiss, yeah."_

"_What?! I know you're not a virgin, you've _got _to have hormones!"_

"_We haven't done anything, un. It's not that I don't want to, I just..." Deidara drops his gaze, nervously tugging at his pant leg, "I can't figure out how to broach the subject, yeah." _

"_Deidara. He's a boy. You're a boy. You kiss him, then-" Kisame makes an obscene gesture, "And no more blue balls!"_

_Deidara hits Kisame's arm, face bright red. "Kisame!"_

_Kisame cracks up. "What?" He tries to grow serious, "Alright, honestly. Have you at least seen him without clothes?"_

_There's a pause, Deidara knowing that Kisame won't like his answer. "...What if I haven't, un?"_

_Kisame looks at Deidara, absolutely horrified. "Something has to be done. Soon."_

_After hours or so of coaxing, Kisame finally convinces Deidara to try out a scheme to seduce Kakashi._

Deidara zones back to reality when Kakashi waves a hand in front of his face and calls Dei's name.

"Hullo? Anyone in there?"

Deidara blinks, trying to focus. "Um, yeah. Hi, un."

"What were you thinking about?" Kakashi has changed into bedroom attire, a thin old shirt and pants.

"Just a conversation that Kisame and I had earlier, yeah."

"Oh?"

"Y-Yeah." Deidara seems to steel his courage before pulling Kakashi closer to him and kissing him deeply.

Kakashi is a bit surprised but responds, kissing him back deeply. They make out, the blonde straddling his lap as Kakashi is sitting up. Kakashi winds his arms around Deidara's waist, licking at his lips for entrance. Deidara compliantly opens his mouth. Kakashi explores his mouth, not having French-kissed his boyfriend before. Kakashi quickly finds his sweet spots. The Blondie moans softly whenever these spots are exploited. Kakashi's hands slowly slide down his waist to rest on Deidara's hips. His thumbs lightly brush at the bit of skin below his belly button that's showing. Deidara breaks the kiss for air, panting lightly. Kakashi kisses down his neck before pulling back and looking at Dei.

"What brought that on?"

"I, um-", Deidara drops his gaze, expecting to be scolded.

Kakashi presses a kiss to his lips, mumbling through it, "Because I really want to do it again."

Dei's gaze flickers up uncertainly before it's dropped again. Kashi reaches up and gently cups his face.

"Babe, that was okay. I really liked it. I was just wondering why. You're usually reserved with that stuff."

"Oh. I-I don't know, un."

"Okay." Kakashi smiles reassuringly at him, "Tell me when you'd like to do it again. We'll do this at your pace."

Deidara blushes deeply, any bit of boldness he had fading away so he's back to his usual reserved and skittish self.

Kakashi gives him a chaste kiss. "I- I lo- really like you, Deidara."

Deidara's eyes widen and he shakes his head, moving out of Kakashi's lap. Kashi lets him go, confused and a little hurt by the rejection.

"What'd I do?"

"I-I'm sorry, un. I just- you were going to say you love me, yeah?"

Kakashi bites his lip, flushing darkly and glancing away. "I- I mean- If you don't-"

"I do, but you don't want to love me, yeah. Trust me, un."

Kakashi looks back at him, expression heart-breakingly hopeful. "You love me?"

Deidara drops his gaze with a small nod. Deidara's glomed by about 160 pounds of Hatake clinging to him excitedly and grinning. "I love you too."

"You don't want to, yeah."

Kakashi cuddles him close, nuzzling Dei. "I really do though."

"You're only going to get hurt, yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, Danna told me-"

Kakashi gently tips his head down, giving Deidara an electrifying kiss. "Sasori is wrong and he shouldn't stick his large nose where it doesn't belong."

Deidara kisses him deeply back, extremely thankful. Kakashi softens the kiss a little, placing a hand on Deidara's waist. Deidara clings to his shirt, kissing him deeply. Kakashi uses the hand that's on him to pull Dei flush to him, nibbling on his lip. Dei opens his mouth obediently. Kashi French-kisses him thoroughly, pulling away to give him a questioning look and tug at Deidara's shirt. Deidara lets Kakashi slip his shirt off. Kakashi gently trails his fingers over Dei's bare chest.

"Wow." Deidara blushes deeply at Kakashi's comment. Kakashi slowly kisses at his neck, searching for a spot. "You're- so- beautiful."

Deidara bites his lip to stifle a moan when Kakashi finds his spot. Kakashi sets about nipping and sucking at that bit of skin. Dei bites his lip hard, staying quiet. Kakashi leans up and kisses Dei, gently running his tongue where Deidara's teeth are. Deidara can't help a very soft moaning sound. The next hour or so is spent exploring different ways to give each other pleasure without going all the way.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara kisses Kakashi as they lie in bed, eyes adorably half closed. Kakashi smiles softly, pulling Dei into his arms. "Love you."

Dei cuddles up to him. "Love you too, un. ...Kashi?"

"Mm-hmm?"

Deidara sounds innocent, asking an honest question, "We're dating now, right, un?"

Kakashi nods, rubbing his back. "Yes, honey."

Dei smiles back softly, nuzzling his neck. "Okay, un."

Kakashi nuzzles his head. "Ask me anything, Dei."

"'Kay."

Kakashi strokes his hair, quietly humming. Dei snuggles up to him and Kakashi pulls the sheet up on them, sharing a few chaste kisses with his lover. Deidara moves so he can lay his head on Kakashi's chest, listening to Kakashi's still slightly racing heartbeat as it contrasts with Kashi's slow and even breathing.

Deidara falls asleep to his rhythmic breathing, glad that it's a Friday so he can sleep in. Kakashi falls asleep as well, happy to have his blonde. Kakashi wakes up first the next morning, Deidara still curled up half on top of him. He smiles softly, tracing patterns on Deidara's bareback, making Dei snuggle closer to him. Kakashi nuzzles at him, groaning softly as someone knocks on their door. Dei's sleeping like the dead, so Kakashi untangles himself and answers the door. Kisame stands there with coffee, giving Kashi a once over.

Once he takes in Kakashi's appearance, he exclaims, "No way. You had sex?!"

"No. What do you want? Dei's asleep."

He almost seems to physically deflate in disappointment. "Oh. I wanted Dei."

"I'll send him over when he wakes up."

Kisame shakes his head, coming in. "I need him now. Dei! Get up!"

The blonde groans, hiding under the blanket.

Kisame pokes his best friend. "Dei! Get up!"

Dei makes a mostly asleep protest. Kisame pounces beside him, wafting the coffee by his face. "C'mon, up. I brought coffee."

Dei sits up, taking the coffee from him and sipping at it. He's obviously still half asleep as Kisame pulls him up. "I want all the details later."

"Mrr..."

"I'll take you in your underwear if you don't get dressed."

Dei has Kashi hold his coffee, getting dressed. Kakashi sips at it as well. Kisame takes it from him before Dei notices, quickly explaining in whispers that Deidara has broken a guy's hand for stealing his coffee in the morning. Kakashi takes it back, grumbling quietly and Dei takes it from him once he's dressed, giving Kakashi a kiss on the cheek before following Kisame out. Kakashi heads to the art department after getting dressed, and Deidara follows Kisame, confused. They head to Kisame's room, sitting on the floor together. "So, Itachi and I did it last night."

Dei yawns. "Good for you, un."

"No! Okay, here's the thing- he was bad in bed! What the hell do I do?"

Deidara seems to wake up a bit more at this. "Waitwaitwait, un. He's bad in bed, yeah?!"

Kisame nods. "Yeah! It was not the greatest."

"Wow, un."

Kisame looks at him worriedly. "What do I do? Should we break up or...?"

"Well, is it like blushing virgin bad or just bad altogether, un?"

"Blushing virgin bad."

"Then do it again, yeah."

"I don't know if I want to. I mean- he kisses like heaven. But sex was just... Mm-nmm."

"Has he done it before, un?"

"Mm... I don't know. I think he has?"

"Who topped, un?"

"He did."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Honey."

Kisame looks up at him. "What would you do? If Kakashi was bad."

"I don't know, un."

Kisame actually looks worried. "Well- would you break up with him?"

"I don't know, maybe, un."

"Can you talk to him? See if he was a virgin before last night?"

"Okay, un."

Kisame hugs him. "Thanks."

"Mm-hmm."

Kisame kisses his cheek. "I owe you one."

"Yeah you do, un."

Kisame grins at him. "I could see if Kakashi's a virgin?"

Dei shakes his head. "No, I'll figure out a suitable payment, yeah."

"'Kay! I'm still figuring out if he's done anyone."

"Okay, un."

Kisame smiles. "Are you happy with him?"

"Yeah."

"He treats you right?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Dei sips at his coffee. Kisame jumps a little when Itachi comes in. The brooding man seems happier than normal and smiles at Kisame. Kisame smiles back almost nervously. Itachi sits beside him, holding Kisame's hand.

"What're you guys talking about?" Itachi questions, looking at Dei and not noticing Kisame's pleading 'Don't tell him anything' face.

Deidara manages not to chuckle at his best friend's expression, making up a story. "How he thinks he can bribe me with coffee, yeah."

Itachi nods. "It works."

Deidara scowls tiredly, taking another sip as Itachi looks him over. Itachi sounds almost commanding when he says, "You should probably go back to bed."

"Obviously code for 'get out so I can bang your friend', yeah. You kids have fun." Deidara stands, winking at Kisame's glare. Itachi blushes darkly, scowling at Deidara as he leaves.

Dei goes back to his dorm, finishing his coffee. Deidara swallows a few sleeping pills before going back to bed. Kakashi comes back later that day, hiding a canvas in the closet. Deidara's still out when he gets bacl, curled on his bed. Kakashi sits beside him, gently stroking Deidara's hair. Deidara is in a deeper sleep than Kakashi has seen in the past few weeks, and he realizes that Dei is using his pills again. Kakashi sighs softly, stroking his hair.

"Oh, honey."

Dei stays silent beside him. Kakashi catches up on his homework until Deidara wakes up around lunchtime, burying his face in the pillow. Kakashi nuzzles him. "Hey."

"Mrrph."

"I thought you were off those pills."

"Couldn' sleep, yeah."

"I wasn't gone for long..." Deidara shrugs and Kakashi looks at him in concern. Dei hides under the blanket, so Kakashi pokes his ass. "Hey, I'm trying to talk to you."

Deidara moves away from him. "Mrph."

"Dei..."

"What, un?"

"Why're you taking the pills again?"

"I couldn't sleep, yeah."

"But you're trying to get off them."

"I am, un?"

"I thought so."

"Oh."

"Do you want to quit?" Kakashi asks. Deidara answers him with a shrug. Kakashi chews at his lip and Deidara burrows deeper into the blankets, ignoring his phone when it goes off. Kakashi is used to this, checking his phone for him. There's a missed call from Sasori, which Kakashi ignores. He calls again and Kakashi answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Put Deidara on the phone."

"Why do you need to talk to him?"

"That is none of your business. Put him on the phone."

"No, he's none of your business anymore. What do you want?"

"Just tell him to call me." *Click*

Kakashi rolls his eyes.

Deidara peeks out from under the blankets. "Who was it, un?"

"Sasori."

Deidara fully comes out from under the blankets, sitting up. "Oh."

"Was he supposed to call you?"

"I wasn't expecting a call, un."

"M'kay."

Deidara nervously drops his gaze.

"Is everything okay with him? He's not bothering you?"

"E-Everything's fine, yeah."

Kakashi looks at him in concern. "You sure?"

Deidara nods. Kakashi moves closer to gently stroke Dei's hair. "Okay. Tell me if he's bugging you, 'kay?"

Deidara nods. Kakashi gives him a sweet kiss and Deidara guiltily looks away. Kakashi's confused at his attitude. "What's wrong?"

Deidara keeps his gaze lowered. "Dan- er, Sasori keeps trying to get me to come back to him, yeah."

"Do I need to talk to him?"

Deidara looks up fearfully, quickly shaking his head. "I wasn't supposed to tell you, un."

Kakashi looks surprised. "Why?"

"He told me not to, yeah."

"Why would you listen to him?"

"Well, I-" Deidara drops his gaze to his hands, making up his mind and pulling up a text on his phone and handing the phone to Sasori. It's a long message asking for Dei to leave Kakashi. It also says for Deidara not to tell 'Kashi about this "or else". Kakashi hands the phone back, wrapping his arms around Dei's waist. Deidara hesitantly looks up at him.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asks, sounding worried.

Deidara nods. "I think so, un."

"Sasori won't hurt you. I'm around too much, Love."

"Okay, 'Kashi."

Kakashi kisses his head. "Tell me if he says anything else, okay?"

"Okay, un."

"Thank you."

Deidara hides against him. Kakashi gently nuzzles him. "What did Kisame want this morning?"

"Ita's bad in bed apparently, yeah."

"Was Kisame top or bottom?"

"He was bottom, yeah!"

"Poor Kisame..."

"Yeah."

Kakashi kisses his head. "You're an Uke, right?"

Deidara nods. "Yeah."

Kashi nuzzles him. "'Kay. You're not a virgin?"

Deidara shakes his head. "Are you, un?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "No. When'd you lose it?"

"Sophomore year, un. You?"

"The summer before sophomore year."

Dei nods, playing with his fingers and Kakashi nuzzles sweetly at him. Deidara holds Kakashi's hand, then Kashi gently pulls him closer, cuddling Deidara. "I love being with you."

"I do too, yeah."

Kakashi smiles, kissing his head. Deidara sits in his lap. Kakashi nuzzles at him, holding him close.

Deidara looks at Kakashi's hands, comparing them to his own and looking at the palms as well as the backs. Kakashi's skin is paler, faint scars criss-crossing over his skin while Deidara's is a more right tan and nearly flawless. Deidara gently traces one of the scars. "Where'd you get these, un?"

"Everywhere. That one was from Asuma. We were trying to light a campfire."

Dei traces one going from the back of his hand and up his arm. "What about this one?"

His voice is more subdued. "I got in front of my dad the only time he tried to hit my mom. He was trying with a broken beer bottle though."

"O-Oh. I'm sorry, un."

Kakashi shrugs. "It's okay. It was- It was the only time she tried to disobey him."

Deidara nods. Kakashi looks up, expression open and vulnerable. "You'll tell me if I ever try to control you?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi gives him a chaste kiss. "Thanks, honey."

"Of course, un."

Kakashi traces on of Dei's rare scars on his leg. "What's this one from?"

"Well, um..."

Kakashi looks up curiously.

"Danna thought I was cheating on him, un. But- But he was drunk, yeah. So it's not like he really meant to, un."

Kakashi gently rubs his back. "Violence shouldn't be the answer though, drunk or not."

"I-It's not like he hit me with the bottle or anything, yeah..."

"How did you get cut?"

"He keeps a pocket knife with him, and it got unclipped and got me when it fell, yeah." His story is an obvious lie as Deidara sounds unsure and can't meet Kakashi's gaze.

"What really happened, babe?"

"He sliced me with his knife, yeah..."

Kakashi cuddle him close. "Oh, baby..."

Deidara shrugs. "I-It was an accident, yeah."

"Hun, that's not an accident."

"You weren't there, un."

"But he was drunk and angry. He emotionally abused you. Hurting you doesn't sound like an accident."

"He- He didn't abuse me, yeah-"

"You were scared of him and he manipulated you."

"So, un?"

"That's not good for your mental state."

Deidara shrugs. Kakashi chews on his lip. "Did you like him that way? Or do you like the way we function better?"

"I like us better, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have to worry about making you mad, yeah."

"Right. He kept you scared. That's like... Emotional rape."

Deidara's voice is soft, as if he is afraid to agree with Kakashi. "Yeah."

Kakashi hugs him close. "I just want you to be okay."

"Thank you, un."

Kakashi nods. When Deidara curls up in his lap, Kakashi plays with his hair. After a while, Deidara's phone rings.

"Do you want to get that?" Kakashi asks, willing to do it for him in case Sasori calls.

Deidara nods, answering the phone. "Hello, un?"

It's Sasori, demanding he get upstairs. Deidara takes the call out into the hall so Kakashi won't have to hear. "Why should I, un?"

"Because I want you."

"So, un? _I_ don't want _you_, yeah."

"Maybe if you don't care about your own well being, you'll care about your little hook up's. I have some friends who would _love _to mess him up for touching my property."

Deidara's voice lacks any real commanding tone. "You leave him alone, un."

Sasori's smirk is able to be heard through the phone. "Come up stairs."

Deidara sighs and hangs up. He texts Kashi that he has to go see Kisame for something and leaves. Sasori's waiting for him upstairs. When Deidara gets to othe right room, he glares and stays in the doorway.

"Come here, you little slut."

"I'm not a slut, yeah."

"You're acting like one, hanging off Kakashi like that."

"He's my boyfriend, yeah. What'd you expect, un?"

Sasori rolls his eyes. "He's a fling."

"No, he isn't, un."

"Have you had sex?" His voice has a hard edge.

"What do you care, un?"

"You're mine."

"You're insane, yeah."

"So, you haven't. He's a fling."

"He is not a fling, yeah!"

"How long have you been together? Has it even been five months?"

"Almost six, yeah."

Sasori shrugs.

"Look, I came upstairs, yeah. Now what do you want, un?"

"Come here."

Deidara's voice doesn't sound quite as firm as he thought it would, shaking a bit. "No, un."

"Listen to your Danna. Come here."

Deidara's body doesn't want to listen to its owner, legs carrying him over to Sasori. Sasori pulls him down on the bed, examining him. Deidara glares while Sasori checks him over like one would a horse, occasionally making comments. Deidara has completely lost his temper by the end, glare darkening. Sasori lets go of his face, tone having a bitter edge to it.

"I don't know what he sees in you."

"Obviously a hell of a lot more than you do, yeah."

Sasori shrugs. "We're going out Friday. Wear something that doesn't make you look like a skank."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, yeah!"

"Do you want Kakashi hurt?"

"Well, no, un..."

"Then wear something that doesn't make you look like a skank. I'll be waiting at the nightclub outside the

dorms for you."

Deidara drops his gaze, knowing that he's lost. "Yes, sir..."

"One more thing." Sasori takes Dei's chin between two fingers, pressing a rough kiss to his lips before letting go and waving dismissively. "You can go now."

Deidara flees the room like a skittish dog. Kakashi is waiting for him in their room when he gets back, smiling and totally unaware of what just occurred.

"So I was thinking. What are we going to do Friday?"

"Wh-What do you mean Friday, un?"

Kakashi chuckles softly. "Don't tell me you forgot! It's our six month anniversary."

"Oh, that's right, un! No, I didn't forget, yeah."

Kashi grins. "What do you want to do? I figured like dinner then we could hang out here?"

Deidara nods. "Um, sure, un."

Kakashi smiles softly. "It's a date."

Deidara smiles nervously back. Kakashi gently pulls him to the bed, hugging him. "I'm excited."

Deidara hugs him back. "Yeah."

Kashi nuzzles him. "This is almost my longest relationship."

"Almost, un?"

"The other one was seven months."

"Oh."

"S'okay. You're cuter."

Deidara smiles. "Thanks, un."

Kakashi nods. Deidara moves so he can sit in Kakashi's lap, and Kakashi nuzzles at him.

"Mm..." Deidara curls up loosely, head on Kashi's chest. Kakashi rubs his back, while Deidara looks at Kakashi's other hand again. Kakashi has long thin piano player's fingers.

Kakashi looks at him curiously. "What's so interesting about my hands?"

"They're amazing, yeah."

He blushes. "O-Oh."

Deidara nods, tracing over the scars. Kashi nuzzles him as Dei draws some simple patterns on Kakashi's hands. Kakashi holds him close and smiles softly as Deidara draws a simple flower, then a heart.

"Aww..." Kakashi kisses his cheek. Deidara smiles up at him sweetly. Kakashi gives him a soft kiss, quite

unlike Sasori's earlier one. Kakashi pulls back a bit, confused.

"Dei? Why do you taste different?"

"Oh, um, n-new Chapstick, yeah."

Kakashi wrinkles his nose. "It tastes weird."

"Sorry, un."

"What kind of chapstick is it?"

"Berry...?"

"They have a berry flavor?"

"Yeah. It's, um, new, yeah."

"Oh. I wouldn't buy it again."

"Okay, un."

Kakashi smiles innocently at him and Deidara smiles guiltily back. Kakashi rubs their noses together.

"Love you."

"Love you too, yeah."

Kakashi smiles softly, looking happy. Deidara smiles back as Kashi idly rubs his back.

"Can I meet your dad?" Kakashi asks after a few moments of companionable silence. Deidara pauses a moment in surprise.

"I don't know, un..." He sounds unsure as to whether or not this is a good idea.

"Why not?"

"He's never been really accepting of my friends, yeah."

Kakashi shrugs. "I'd still like to meet him if you don't mind."

"Okay, un. Well, spring break's coming up, yeah..."

He nods with a smile. "Where do you live?"

"If you want we can leave together in my car when I go home, yeah."

Kakashi kisses his cheek. "Okay."

Deidara smiles nervously and Kakashi nuzzles at him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The week goes by in a blur of classes and homework. By Friday, the anxiety of both dates has made Deidara physically sick to the point where he's throwing up and arguing with Kakashi over whether or not Dei can take his sleeping pills. Kakashi is currently holding his hair back while he retches, and gently rubbing his back.

When there's nothing else in his stomach, Deidara brushes his teeth and tries to keep from getting sick again. Kakashi has him lie down, checking his temperature. "Are you stressed?"

Deidara shakes his head. "I don't think so, un."

Kakashi strokes his hair. "You don't have a fever."

Deidara lays on his side, mumbling that he doesn't feel good. Kakashi rubs his back. "Do you want some water?"

Dei nods and Kakashi gets him water. "Let's just skip going anywhere tonight."

"Are you sure, un?"

Kakashi nods. "You don't feel good."

"Why don't you go out with your friends then, un? I don't want you cooped up in here just 'cause I'm under the weather, yeah..."

"Dei, it's our anniversary. I like staying with you."

Deidara shakes his head. "I'm going to sleep this off, yeah. Go have fun."

Kakashi shrugs. "I'll stay. I don't care."

"Kashi..."

"I'd rather spend the day with you." Kakashi kisses his forehead. "Go to sleep babe."

"You know I can't, un."

"Do you want me to sing to you?"

Deidara shakes his head, sounding almost desperate. "Can you just hand me my pills please, un?"

Kakashi gives him the pills and some water. Deidara thanks him, taking two with the water. Kakashi strokes his hair as Deidara lays back down.

"Before you fall asleep, can I show you something?"

Dei nods, starting to get a little drowsy. "Sure, un."

Kakashi brings out the canvas he had hidden in the closet, scenes from when they've been together that all end up making a heart. He chews at his lip.

Deidara looks at him in complete awe. "That's amazing, yeah."

Kakashi blushes softly. "Thanks. It's for you."

"It's really good, un. Thanks, 'Kashi."

Kakashi kisses his cheek. "I'm glad you like it."

Deidara looks like he'll pass out any minute now, smiling sleepily at his partner. "Mm..."

Kakashi strokes his hair, singing quietly to him until Deidara falls asleep. Kakashi jumps when Deidara's phone goes off, checking it for him. It's a text from Sasori.

_'Where are you?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! We're back again. **_Haven't you missed us? Ehem. On the upside, we're editing several chapters worth of material so you should be getting updates soon. _**Amber, this chapter is mostly because of your amazing review. Remember her? **_Of course! _**The one about how awesome we (mostly you) are? **_Whot? It was about both of us! Amber, we write these together. BTW, thank you so much _**yes, thank you**_ for the review! We love those things. It's what sustains our lifeblood to our stories._** Also, on the update side of things. I have knee surgery tomorrow morning, so we probably won't update until I'm at least awake enough to edit. Or if we do it'll all be on her shoulders. **_And I suck at editing. So, it'll be until my wonderful girlfriend is better. _**I'm not wonderful, but yeah it'll probably be a while. We've made this chapter extra long since it'll be all you have of this story for a little while. **_On the upside, it's full of fluffy goodness and angstiness. We don't own the characters and such. Please review and tell us what you think of our story! _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi's confused and doesn't reply for Dei. There's another text about five minutes later.

_'You better not stand me up, bitch.'_

Kakashi frowns. _'It's Kakashi. He's not standing you up for anything.'_

_'Kakashi? Oh, Deidara's fling. Well, he and I had a date __tonight__ that he's late for.'_

_'Deidara's boyfriend. No, we were going to go out. Besides, he's not dating you.'_

_'He and I planned this a week ago. Where is he?'_

_'A week ago? He hasn't seen you recently. He's sleeping.'_

_'Last weekend. Wake him up.'_

_'What day? No.'_

_'Saturday. And yes.'_

_'Not happening. You're being stood up.'_

Kakashi puts the phone on silent and tosses it to the opposite bed, chewing at his lip. Kashi eventually manages to get to sleep and the following morning when Dei wakes up before Kashi, the blonde's phone has four missed calls and six text messages. Kakashi's curled up in his own bed for the first time in a few weeks and most of the notifications are from Sasori. Deidara reads through the texts, glad his phone was off until he sees that Kashi was texting Sasori. He panics, as most people would when their boyfriend talks to their date on the day of said boyfriend and his anniversary. Dei quickly erases the texts and gets dressed before leaving to get some coffee so he can think.

Kisame's there, PDAing with Itachi. Deidara buys his coffee, and sits in the deserted back corner if the shop. Kisame leaves him alone, sensing he needs time. Sasori comes in, knowing Dei'll be there, and joins him at the table. Deidara keeps his gaze on his coffee, and Sasori gares at him.

"You stood me up." Sasori almost snarls.

Deidara's voice sounds almost dead. "I was sick, yeah."

"You couldn't tell me that?"

"My pills knocked me out, yeah."

"God, you're an idiot."

Dei's voice is hollow. "I know, yeah."

Kakashi comes by, looking for Dei. When Kashi sees them together, however, he hurries off. Deidara is just too spent for tears, sitting there silently. Kisame comes over and gently takes Deidara to his table, away from Sasori. Deidara follows and Kisame hugs him.

"Tell me what happened."

Deidara explains about the dates and how he got sick.

"And Kakashi read all of it?" Deidara nods. "Honey, go talk to him."

"Are you sure, un? I mean, what if he hates me, un?!"

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah."

"Then you gotta try."

"You're right, un. Thanks, Kisame." Deidara quickly leaves to find Kakashi.

He's not in their room. Consequently, when Deidara calls him, the blonde can see Kakashi's cell phone ringing on the bed. Deidara groans and goes out of the room to find him, heading to the art room. Kakashi is angrily splatter painting over a beautiful sketch. Deidara hesitantly walks up behind him, suddenly unsure.

"Kakashi?"

His voice is a little thick and cracks. "What?"

"That wasn't what it looked like, yeah."

"That you scheduled a date on our anniversary with your ex? Then you went out with him the next morning?! Because that's what it looked like!"

"He wouldn't leave me alone, un! I set up that date to get him off my back and he followed me to the coffee shop this morning, yeah!"

"And you couldn't have told me about it?!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Is that why you've been acting weird all week?!" Kakashi looks up, eye glassy with tears and his hurt. Deidara drops his gaze with a small nod.

"I can't believe that I-" Kakashi continues before turning away and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Deidara reaches out a hand. "Kakashi..."

"I- I can't. Dei, please." Kakashi sounds heart broken.

"I-" Deidara pulls away, "Sorry, un."

Kakashi goes back to painting but just seems deflated.

Deidara fearfully speaks up after a few minutes. "Wh-What does this mean for us, un?"

Kakashi looks down at his lap. "I-I don't know."

"Oh."

Kakashi bites his lip, so Deidara falls silent. Kakashi drops his gaze, quickly getting up. "I'll- I'll just-"

"Kakashi, please, un."

He doesn't look up. "You cheated. How do I forgive you?"

Years with Sasori have taught Deidara not to argue with this assumption. "I don't know, un."

Kakashi discreetly wipes at his eye. "Don't- Don't worry about your dad meeting me. It doesn't matter now."

"Wh-What do you mean, un?"

"It doesn't matter if I come. I- I- you can't have Sasori and me!"

"But-"

Kakashi doesn't look up. "I'm sorry. That's how I feel."

"Does that mean we're over then, un?"

"I- I guess."

"Oh. I'll, um, I'll just be going then, yeah."

Kakashi nods and Deidara leaves. Dei goes back to the dorm to grab his wallet and keys before walking to the parking lot. He gets into his black mustang and just drives away from everything. Meanwhile, Kakashi is curled up among his paintings and sobbing his eyes out for the first time in a long time.

Deidara hits the gas as he leaves, thankful there are no cops that hang out around campus. As Dei speeds through the city, he criticizes himself for ending the best relationship he's ever had. He sighs angrily as he stops at a light, cursing at himself.

"Why the hell did I do this to myself, un? After all this time, one would think that I have the smarts to stay away from that bastard, yeah."

_Kakashi walks back into their room, cheek scraped and arms bruised but utterly triumphant. "Dei! I won!"_

_Deidara looks over from where he's working on his homework. "What'd you win, un?"_

_Kakashi sits on the bed next to Deidara, giving him a deep kiss. "Sasori was being an ass and tried to challenge me for you like you were a possession. When his buddies jumped in, Gai kept them off. So Sasori got his little battle and I beat him! They ran off like scared puppies."_

_Deidara attempts a smile. "That's good, un. You aren't hurt, yeah?"_

_Kashi shrugs, taking his hand. "Just minor stuff. But he won't bother you anymore."_

_Deidara looks extremely hopeful. "Yeah?"_

"_Yeah. I'll mess him up again if he tries." Kakashi hugs Deidara close. "That's why I jumped in."_

_Deidara kisses him. "Thank you, un."_

_Kakashi smiles, full and happy. "I'd do anything to keep you happy, babe."_

A car horn snaps Deidara out of his thoughts and he continues through the now completely green light. He heads to the freeway, just wanting to drive without having to worry about lights. His tears are starting to spill over so he turns on the radio. Of course, their song is on. Deidara leaves it there, figuring he deserves the pain.

"_Oh, I love this song, un!" Dediara exclaims. They're lounging in the room and listening to the radio. Deidara reaches over and turns it up. After a few moments, Kakashi recognises it as 'You Picked Me' by A Fine Frenzy._

_Kakashi smiles, gently taking his hand. He stands Deidara up and leads him in a slow dance around the room, mouthing the lyrics to him. "Like a shell upon the beach, just another pretty piece. I was difficult to see, but you picked me."_

_Deidara giggles softly as he's led in circles around the room, singing along. "So softly, rain against the windows and the strong coffee warming up my fingers. ...And all I can say is you blow me away."_

_Kakashi hums along to the musical interlude, joining in when he feels is relevant. "But you picked me, yeah you picked me..."_

_Once the song is over, Deidara stands on his tiptoes to give Kakashi a soft kiss. "I love that song, yeah."_

_Kakashi holds Deidara close, kissing him tenderly back. "Yeah. I claim that as our song."_

_Deidara grins, nodding his agreement. "Okay, un. It's our song, yeah."_

Dei sighs as the song switches, passing the outer reaches of the town soon. He digs a tissue out of the center consol, though the tears continue to spill from his eyes. Deidara passes the little lakes and ponds that litter the edge of the city, where Kakashi and himself had tried to catch some form of wildlife or another the entire day.

_Kakashi finally stops the car and lets Deidara take off the blindfold. It's fairly dismal, misting outside with thick fog covering the ground. Small lakes and various large puddles cover the ground which house all sorts of beasties and bugs. "We're here!"_

_Deidara looks around cautiously as they get out of the car. "And that would be...?"_

"_Lake Kiri and it's surrounding bodies of water. You said you missed swimming and catching frogs like you did when you were little."_

_Deidara laughs softly as, almost like it heard its signal, a frog hops out of the lake and croaks at them. "Yeah, but I haven't done this in years, un."_

_Kakashi grins, glancing at the frog. "Well, we can learn together."_

_Deidara raises an eyebrow at him. "Is this why you had me wear my oldest shirt and shorts, un?"_

"_... maybe. You'd kill me if your nice stuff got ruined."_

_Deidara chuckles, taking Kashi's hand and leading him towards the lake. "True, un."_

_Kakashi follows like an excited puppy. Frogs hop leisurely away from them as they come close. Deidara dives for one, tumbling into the muddy lake as he does so and just missing the amphibian._

"_Damn it, un. I was so close, yeah." Deidara huffs in frustration._

_Kashi is slowly stalking a brown one with yellow spots. He pounces and the frog jumps right out of his hands. Kakashi is the next to take a tumble into the lake._

_Deidara giggles, coming up behind Kashi and latching onto his shoulders. "Hiya, un." _

_Kakashi spits out lake water, grinning. "Hey. I will get that one. Bastard escaped."_

_Deidara eeks, clinging to Kashi with his legs around Kakashi's waist and arms around his neck. "What the hell was that, un?! It touched my foot, yeah!"_

_Kakashi attempts to stand, falling over with Deidara's extra weight and the muddy bottom of the lake unbalancing him. "Mrph-!"_

_Deidara wiggles out from under him, coughing and spluttering as he laughs. "Sorry- ugh there's mud in my hair, gross, un. Sorry, Kashi."_

_Kakashi squeals- manishly, of course- as the same thing brushes his foot. "Ohmygod! What the hell was that?!"_

_Deidara takes a breath and ducks under the water, grabbing whatever it was and coming up with a wriggling catfish. "Score, un!"_

_Kakashi quickly scrambles back. "Put it down! It'll probably try to eat us!"_

_Deidara grins at him evilly, moving the fish closer to him. "Om nom nom."_

_Kakashi freaks out, trying to flee from the catfish as it's mouth opens and closes in an eating motion. It clearly needs water but Kashi is too busy trying to get away to recognize this. Deidara does, thankfully, and lets it go underwater so it swims towards Kakashi._

"_Be free, Fish! Go nom Kashi to your heart's content, yeah!"_

_Kakashi swims toward Deidara, clinging to him. "Help me!"_

_Deidara chuckles, "Afraid of a little fish, yeah?"_

_Kashi shakes his head, hiding against Deidara's neck. "Can we go catch frogs?"_

_Dei nods. "Sure, Kashi. Let's go catch some frogs, un."_

_Kakashi detangles them, scooping up Deidara in his arms. His fear fades when they leave the water. "Which one do you like?"_

_Deidara clings to him with one arm, pointing at a large green one with darker green speckles on its back. He pouts, sounding like a little kid. "That one, yeah."_

"_M'kay." Kakashi heads toward that one stealthily after Deidara gets out of Kashi's arms so that he's out of the way. Deidara stands a little bit behind Kashi, watching his partner stalk the frog. Kakashi jumps it from behind, actually catching it. When he turns around to show the captured frog to Deidara, it makes its escape._

_Deidara giggles at Kakashi's crestfallen expression. "Thank you, un. It was a sweet gesture, yeah."_

_The rest of the day is spent capturing unsuspecting frogs, tripping into the muddy water, and Deidara chasing Kakashi with a catfish. Laughter, childish squeals, and unspoken love mix freely for the rest of the day. _

Deidara sighs softly, continuing on until he gets to a gas station. He buys a soda, hoping that the sugar will keep him up, and fills up the tank before continuing on through the countryside. If it was any other day, the scenery would be relaxing.

_Kisame pulls out of the gas station, sipping at his coffee. Itachi sits in the seat beside him, keeping Kisame awake on their mini road trip to the snow. Kakashi and Deidara sit in the back, cuddling and talking quietly._

_Deidara is staring out the window as he sits in the middle seat with his back against Kakashi. "It's so pretty out here, yeah."_

_Kakashi has his arms around Deidara's waist and nuzzles him sweetly. The scenery is dotted with frost as they drive into the colder climates and snow falls lightly. "Not as pretty as you."_

_Deidara turns, lightly smacking his arm and muttering under his breath with a blush, "Overly romantic jerk, un."_

_Kakashi grins, kissing his cheek. "Oh, you love it."_

_Deidara settles more comfortably against him. "Hush, un."_

_Kashi rests his head on Deidara's shoulder, watching the scenery as well. "I like the snow. It's clean."_

_Deidara shivers a bit. "It's cold, yeah."_

_Kakashi smirks, "Don't worry, babe. I'll keep you warm anytime..."_

_Kisame moves the mirror so he can see them, sounding like a stern parent. "No sex in my car. Wait until we get to the cabin, you two."_

_Kakashi laughs while Deidara blushes hotly. Dei is quick to defend himself. "We weren't going to-"_

"Sure_ you weren't, Dei. Be good or I won't get you coffee at the next stop."_

_Deidara gasps in offense, voice deadly serious. "Don't joke about coffee, un. That's crossing a line, yeah."_

"_How do you know I was joking? No sex in my car."_

"_You and Itachi do it, yeah!"_

_Kisame blushes, reaching back and handing Dei his coffee. "Alright, jeez. Here. Just shut up."_

_Kakashi glances at the seats in trepidation. "You guys only do it in the front, right?"_

_There's a long, awkward pause, and Deidara kisses Kakashi deeply to make his mind wander to something else. Kakashi kisses him back before pulling away to murmur against his lips. "You know what, I really don't want to know."_

"_Great answer, yeah." Deidara gently breaks the kiss, grinning at him hugely before going back to staring out the window and sipping at his newly acquired coffee._

_Kakashi lowers his voice, gently nibbling at Deidara's ear. "Hey."_

_Deidara shivers from something other than the cold. "H-Hey, un."_

_Kakashi smiles, loving the way he effects his boyfriend. "Please, let me know before we ever do it on somewhere that Kisame and Ita did it. Because I'll be moving us."_

_Deidara keeps his voice quiet so he won't be overheard. "Well, Kisame did someone up at the cabin last winter, un. Someone _really_ spiked the eggnog, so I don't remember who it was, but apparently they topped him in the bedroom we're sharing, yeah."_

_Kashi looks at Deidara, an unreadable emotion in his eye. "Yeah? And why would that be important for us?"_

_Deidara squrims a bit, hastily figuring out an excuse. "Well, we switched rooms after because I like the window in the room we have this year, and I didn't know if we were- I mean you said to warn you and-"_

_Kakashi smiles softly, kissing him. "We don't have to do anything but sleep if you don't want to. As for Kisame's past... If you really want to, then that won't matter."_

"_O-Oh. Um, sorry. Okay then, un." Deidara gives Kakashi a quick hug. Kashi holds him close, nibbling on his neck, making Dei squirm. "Kashi..."_

_Kakashi lightly licks over where he had been biting. "Yeah?"_

"_We're gunna get in trouble, yeah..." Deidara eyes their friends in the front seat as he's pulled into Kakashi's lap. Kashi is glad that Deidara doesn't wear a seatbelt._

"_I am not fucking you in the backseat. Therefore, we are not breaking any rules." Kashi chuckles as Deidara bites his lip but doesn't argue._

_Itachi turns around to ask them something, groaning when he sees their position. "Get your own car!"_

_Deidara yipes as Kashi nips him. "M-My car's in the shop, yeah."_

_Itachi huffs, "There's no need to defile this one."_

"_You've done it, yeah."_

_Itachi blushes, glancing at Kisame. "Not with your germs..."_

_Deidara laughs, singing childishly. "Kisame and 'Tachi, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." _

_Kakashi grins. "Babe, I think it'd be more like: Kisame and 'Tachi, kissing in the car. F- U-" Kashi laughs quietly when Itachi slaps a hand over his mouth._

_Deidara blinks at Kashi innocently as Kisame curses and yells at Itachi to sit back down. "What were you spelling, un?" Deidara asks._

"_Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about." Kakashi kisses him softly. They soon arrive at the cabin, the time going quickly between Kisame's quick driving and Deidara kissing Kakashi._

_Deidara leads Kakashi inside the cabin. It is small with two rooms, a bathroom, and a common area. Dei leads Kakashi to their room, showing him the large window that looks out into the forest and the setting sun. Kashi comes up behind Deidara, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. _

"_Alright, this is an awesome room."_

_Deidara grins hugely. "It's my favorite, yeah."_

"_I bet sunrises look just as great, huh?" Kakashi smiles softly, happy to be with Deidara and have him happy. Deidara sits beside him on the bed, leaning with his head on Kakashi's shoulder._

"_I've never seen one here, yeah."_

_Kakashi's tone is serious, with an undertone of humor. "No? Well, then your first time will be with me."_

_Deidara blushes deeply. "Okay, Kashi."_

_Kakashi grins, giving him a kiss. "Awesome." Deidara snuggles closer to him and together they watch the sunset through the trees as the reds and oranges in the sky reflect off of the snow._

Deidara wipes at his eyes, turning down a road so that his back is to the sunset as he continues to drive away from his problems.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As days go by, no one sees Deidara anywhere on campus. Kakashi gets worried and tries calling him, but gets Dei's cheerful voicemail message. Kakashi sighs, leaving him a voicemail.

"Hey, Dei. It's Kakashi. I- I wanna talk about what happened and make sure you're okay. No one's seen you for a few days... Just- call me back, 'kay?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deidara calls him back about a week later while Kisame and Kakashi are asking the police if they've seen him. Kakashi answers it quickly.

"Deidara? Where the hell have you been?"

Deidara sounds surprisingly calm although his mind is going a mile a minute. "Oh, here and there, un. I want you to stop looking for me, yeah."

Kakashi is utterly shocked by this statement. "Why haven't you been- What? Why shouldn't we look for you?"

"Because I don't want to be found, yeah."

"Deidara, where are you?"

"It doesn't matter, yeah."

"Please. I really just want to talk." Kakashi pleads, just trying to get Dei to come back.

Deidara sighs. "'Kashi, I- oh shit!" There's the sound of squealing tires, then the crunch and scraping of metal.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Stop. **_Hammer time. *Dun nununun. Nunun. Dun nun-* Can't touch this. _**Very cute, Love. Do you want that as the authors' note? X) **_Yes! _**Okay then. Where do you want this to end so I know where to edit to? **_Oh! I meant as part of the editor's note. It doesn't have to be the whole thing. ^^; _**I know. We'll add more but I kneed to know where to edit to before we can think of publishing it. ****New chapter." Hey guys! So, that was a piece that we wrote to figure out the chapter and I'm leaving it there because of reasons. Kashi got kicked off of the computer by her dad, so I am in charge of the authors note. Fun. Okay, Warnings for this chapter are just for a LOT of dialogue. Umm... Read and review please. And hello to all of the new followers! This chapter wasw going to go up as a thank you to you guys, but I wasn't up to writing until I got my stitches out today. That, and we just started school so no one has had time. Updates are going to be a bit more sporadic, but they will at least be done on saturdays. Anywhoo, on with the chapter! :)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dei? Dei!" Kakashi looks at the hung up call. "Kisame! I need you trace Deidara's phone!" Kisame had just gotten out of the police station and takes in Kakashi's distressed appearance..

"What, why? Kakashi, what's wrong?" Kisame asks, already heading to the car to get his laptop.

"I- I think Deidara just got in a car accident!"

"Oh. Hold on." Kisame takes Dei's phone and runs the rest of the way to the car, pulling out his laptop and tracing the signal.

Kakashi looks anxiously over his shoulder.

"He isn't far from here." They hear sirens as a few police cars leave the station. "They're probably headed there now."

Kakashi grabs his keys and drives after them once Kisame jumps in the passenger side. They follow the police to a crash where a large pickup truck has hit a car and sent the car into a ditch on the side of the road. Kakashi and Kisame jump out, rushing to where the mustang in the ditch is. A cop pushes them back, blocking off part of the road as paramedics and firefighters arrive to try and save the people in both vehicles. People driving by stop to stare at the unfolding scene, slowing traffic as Kakashi and Kisame wait worriedly at the edge of the scene, trying to see Deidara.

The driver of the truck is pulled out first, alive and very drunk. Kisame ends up holding Kakashi back when he attempts to beat the truck driver. They don't see the blonde in the mustang until the crushed car is torn open and he's carried out. There's blood everywhere and his long hair obscures his face.*

Kakashi and Kisame persuade the people to let Kashi and Kisame ride in the ambulance with Dei where they find out that the blood is from a deep gash on Deidara's forehead. His hand is still in a death grip on his phone. Kakashi gently removes the phone from his hand, holding Deidara's hand. One of the paramedics asks their relationship with Dei. Kisame is listed as best friend, Kakashi as an ex-boyfriend.

The boys are told to wait while they wheel Dei off to the hospital. Kakashi and Kisame wait anxiously in the waiting room until the doctor comes out to fetch Kakashi, pulling him out into the hallway.

"I need you to ask your friend some questions that he would normally have fast answers to. Like his favorite color or the date."

Kakashi nods slowly. "Okay. Is he awake?"

"Yes. He's conscious but a bit disoriented."

Kakashi nods again, walking in the room. Deidara has a thick bandage around his head and looks up when Kakashi walks in.

"Hey, 'Kashi."

"Hey. How's your head?"

"It hurts, yeah." Deidara looks confused. "What happened, un?"

"You got in a car accident. Do you know what today is?" 

"January... Eighteenth, yeah?" 

"Um- What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, un."

"What's two plus two?"

It takes him a second. "Four."

"What's the square root of 64?"

This one takes him longer. "Nine...?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "Will you wait a minute while I get the doctor?"

"Okay, un."

Kakashi goes to get the doctor and tells him what happened. He nods slowly.

"Has anything life altering happened since the eighteenth? Or was that an important date?"

"Um- the eighteenth was the the week before we broke up. I think that day he agreed to go out with his ex-boyfriend."

"Okay. Did he mention anything about the date to you or look guilty about it while you were in there?" 

Kakashi shakes his head.

"He might not remember it then." The doctor thinks for a moment. "You and his friend can visit him while I call his dad." The doctor leaves, then Kakashi gets Kisame and they go back in.

"Um- what do you remember?" Kakashi asks once they're in the room.

"We went to bed together last night and something about coffee and then I woke up here, un. I thought I overdosed or something, yeah."

"No. You were in a car accident. It's been about two and a half weeks since then."

Deidara looks confused. "What, un?"

Kakashi looks at Kisame for help. Kisame explains again slowly.

"U-Un...?"

Kisame gives Kashi a look like 'change the subject'.

"Er- You didn't miss much, school wise. We can catch you up really fast." Kakashi says, trying to change the conversation's focus. 

"Wait- two and a half weeks, un? I missed our anniversary, yeah!"

"U-Um- I think you just forgot it. You- You were there for it."

"Oh." Deidara smiles trustingly while Kisame gives Kakashi a 'what the hell?' look. "Okay, un."

Kakashi makes some excuse and drags Kisame out.

"What the hell was that?!" Kisame asks once they're safely out of earshot.

"What am I supposed to do?!"

"Don't mess his head up more!"

"Well, he was there! Kisame, how can I tell him we broke up? I have no idea how long he was with Sasori before I found out. How can I blame him for something that may or may not have already happened for him?"

"Maybe you should play it out? He might get some of the memories back, and then you can talk about it."

"O-Okay."

Kisame sighs. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Kakashi scrubs at his eye, taking a deep breath. "It's not your fault." 

Kisame puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, moving out of the way as a professional looking guy in a business suit hurries past them and into Dei's room. Kakashi walks in after him, as does Kisame. They stand awkwardly in the back of the room while Dei looks up at the guy.

"Hey, Dad."

"Deidara. Are you okay?"

"I guess so, un. My head hurts a lot and I don't remember much but I'm alive, yeah."

"Do you remember all your schooling?"

"I dunno, un..."

"What did the doctor say about your memory?"

"He hasn't yet, yeah."

"I'll go talk to him." He gives his son another once over and leaves. Deidara sighs. Kakashi goes and sits beside him.

"How's your head?"

He sounds close to tears. "Hurts..."

Kakashi bites his lip before taking his hand and gently thumbing over the back of his hand. "Do you want me to get a nurse?"

Deidara nods, holding his hand. Kakashi presses the little nurse button. She comes in and gives Dei some pain medication that'll make him sleep, and Kakashi holds his hand until he drifts off. Deidara falls asleep, grip relaxing. Kakashi slips his hand out of Dei's, chewing at his lip and looking the blonde over. Deidara looks very vulnerable. Kakashi groans softly, burying his head in his hands. Kisame puts a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to be supportive.

"Kisame- I still love him. How the hell is this going to work?"

"He obviously still has feelings for you or he would remember the breakup. Maybe this is the universe's way of fixing it? You must be meant for each other!"

"I want to be with him! But- he couldn't even talk to me after I saw him with Sasori!"

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding?"

"I said he couldn't be with Sasori and I and I stated that he was cheating. He never denied it, Kisame."

"He isn't allowed to."

"What?"

"Sasori didn't let him have opinions. He can't argue with you."

"Oh shit. I forgot about that part." Kakashi worries at his lip. Kisame shrugs before Kakashi hopelessly continues. "Aaand he doesn't remember it. Should I tell him...?"

"I don't think so. At least not right now. Let him heal first."

Kakashi nods. Deidara wakes up when his dad comes back about an hour later, trying to sit up. He puts a hand to his head when that action makes it throb before Kakashi gently pushes him back down.

"You're going to hurt your head. Just stay."

Deidara groans. "Right. I forgot, un."

Kakashi takes his hand again while Dei's dad gives Deidara a weird look. Deidara hesitates for a second so his head'll stop throbbing before awkwardly gesturing with his apparently broken and casted hand, the one that was on the phone.

"Kashi, this is my dad, un. Dad, this is my boyfriend Kakashi."

Kakashi stands and holds out a hand. "Hatake Kakashi, sir."

Deidara's dad nods and shakes hands with him, grip firm. He knows better than to argue while Dei is damaged like this. Kakashi keeps his grip equally firm.

"Do you mind if I talk to you outside? That way Dei and Kisame can catch up." Kakashi asks stiffly.

"Not at all." They leave, and Kakashi explains the situation to Dei's dad outside. He nods stiffly and says he thinks it's best that Kakashi and Kisame head back to the school for now.

"If I may. I don't think it's a good idea to tell Deidara what happened. He should probably get over his physical trauma before we try the emotional stuff."

"I was thinking the same."

Kakashi nods, then they head back into Deidara's room where Kisame is trying to see what Dei remembers. Kakashi tells Dei they're going to leave, stroking his hair for a second. Deidara hides whatever he's feeling, holding Kakashi's hand for a moment. "'Kay."

"What are you feeling?"

Deidara shakes his head, wincing. "Ouch. Nothing, un. But I'll see you soon, yeah?"

Kakashi nods. "If you want."

"I do, yeah."

"Then I'll be here."

"Thanks, 'Kashi."

Kakashi nods. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"I'll see you then, yeah."

Kakashi squeezes his hand and walks out. Kisame follows and Dei is left with only his father.

"What'd the doctor say, un?"

"You should get your memory back eventually."

"What about school, un?"

"You were missing for a week and a half but they'll let you make it up. School facts should return to you once the concussion goes away."

"Are you sure I can go to class, un? My head hurts when I think too much, yeah."

"You have two days to rest. They'll fit you with a cast today then you can go back.

"But Dad, I-"

"You'll be fine. You're tough."

Deidara drops his gaze. "Yes, sir..."

His father claps him on the shoulder. "So. Boyfriend."

"Yeah... Are you mad, un?"

"Why do you like him?"

"He's amazing, un. And he's nice to me but still protective, yeah."

"So you want to be protected? Is that why you're with a man?"

"N-No, un-"

"Because we could find you a chick like that. I could buy you one."

Deidara quickly shakes his head, cursing when that hurts his head. "I don't want to be protected, un."

"Why're you attracted to him?"

"Because I'm attracted to guys, yeah."

He sighs. "Just keep it on the down low then, okay?"

"Why, un? What's so wrong with me being gay?" 

"Honestly, fuck whoever you want. Or get fucked. I don't care. But it's bad for my company reputation."

"Whatever, un. Fine, I'll keep quiet, yeah. Was my car totaled, un?"

He nods. "I'll buy you another." 

"Thanks, un."

"Sure. I've got to get back to work."

"Okay, un.

He awkwardly pats his shoulder and leaves. Once Dei's alone, he picks up his half broken but still working phone and calls Kakashi.

"Hello?"

"Hey, un."

"Hey. How'd it go with your dad?"

"Okay I guess, un? He doesn't care as long as I keep it away from paparazzi ears, yeah." 

"Mm. I suppose that makes sense."

"How're things at school, un?" 

"It's okay. How's your head?"

"It hurts, yeah."

"How long are they keeping you?" 

"I go back to school in two days, yeah."

"That soon?"

"My dad thinks that I'll be fine, yeah."

"You should stay in bed."

"But I'm so bored, un... Besides, I have to catch up, yeah." 

"I can probably help you catch up. I'll grab your homework after class today."

Deidara sighs tiredly. "Thanks, Love."

Kakashi's breath hitches for a moment. "O-Of course."

"Kakashi? What's wrong, un?" Deidara asks in confusion.

"N-Nothing! Nothing. It's just- um, it's been awhile since you said that."

"Oh. Sorry, un."

"It's okay. What do you remember?"

"It's all really fuzzy... Ow."

The concern is immediately back in Kakashi's voice. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, un. It just hurts to think, yeah."

"So don't think. Just talk."

"Okay, un."

"You said you thought it was the eighteenth?" 

"Yeah."

"In the morning?" 

"Of afternoon maybe? I remember coffee, but I figured I went back to bed, yeah."

"You went out to Kisame's room with some coffee to help him. Apparently, Itachi was bad in bed." 

There's a long pause. "And I agreed to find out if Itachi was a virgin, yeah..?"

"I didn't know about that. Then you came back to our room?"

"And went to sleep, yeah. That's all I remember, un."

"That's really good for now. Do you want to sleep?"

"Yeah." There's a pause. "The nurse is here with my pills, I've got to go, un. I'll talk to you to tomorrow, yeah." 

"Alright. Bye, Deidara."

"Bye, un." Deidara hangs up. Kakashi comes later that day with all Deidara's homework while Dei is deeply asleep. Kakashi stays in the room, doing his own homework and sneaking glances at Deidara. Dei is on his back for once, looking very fragile. Kakashi sneaks out a sketchbook, drawing him, and Deidara wakes after the sketch. Kakashi smiles at him, albiet a little sadly.

"Hey."

Deidara yawns. "How was school, un?"

"It's okay."

Deidara looks over at him, trying to see without sitting up. "What're you doing, un?"

Kakashi closes the sketch book. "I was just drawing." 

It surprises Kakashi how innocent Dei sounds. "Oh. Can I see it, un?"

Kakashi brings the chair closer to the bed and shows Deidara himself. There's a long pause. "Do I really look like that, un?" Deidara asks, fingering over the sketch. 

Kakashi bites his lip, quickly putting it away. "That's how I see you."

"Oh. Okay, un."

Kakashi brings out Dei's homework. "I researched concussions. You're not even supposed to read for a few days. That means this stuff just makes you look busy."

Deidara attempts to read the code on the page, having to look away. "Ow. I see why, un."

Kakashi nods, putting it aside. "So your homework is technically here if your dad asks."

"Thanks, 'Kashi."

"Mm-hmm."

"So what is the date, un?"

"February third."

"Wow. I was really off, yeah."

Kakashi nods.

"So, what did I miss, un?"

"Well, for about a week of that time you weren't with us. So you'll have to gain those memories back. I- uh, I think you should wait till you heal more to start sorting everything out."

Deidara smiles softly. "Alright, 'Kashi."

Kakashi smiles back sadly.

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara asks in concern.

"I just- I really missed you."

Deidara holds his hand. "I'm sorry for being gone, yeah."

Kakashi holds his hand, gently squeezing. "It's okay. It was my fault too."

"I wish I knew why I left, yeah."

"I think you'll understand when your memories come back. Did the doctor say when?"

"He doesn't know, yeah."

Kakashi nods. "Okay."

"How's your art class, un?"

"It's been good. My teacher has been working with me to get better detail in my work."

"That's cool, yeah."

"I suppose."

"How're your other classes, un?"

"They're going well. Pretty easy."

"That's good, yeah."

"How's the headache?"

"About the same, yeah."

"I'm sorry, that sucks."

Deidara shrugs. Kakashi kisses his forehead and Dei looks up at him. Kakashi gives him a shy smile, so

Deidara smiles back.

"Hey, Dei?" Kakashi asks after a few moments.

"Yeah?"

"When you get your memories back, remember that I love you?"

Deidara nods. "Of course, un. I love you too, yeah."

"Thanks."

"Mm-hmm."

Kakashi smiles at him, and Deidara smiles tiredly back.

"You should be sleeping."

Dei shrugs. "I like talking to you, yeah."

"Yeah, but you need some sleep."

"But you'll leave, yeah..."

"I'll be back early tomorrow, okay? I'll skip class and everything."

"Well, I don't want you to have to skip for me, un."

He shrugs. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, un?"

Kakashi nods and Deidara beams at him, looking happier than he has in weeks. "Thank you, un."

Kakashi smiles softly, happy for him \though it's bitter sweet. "No problem."

Deidara holds his hand, Kakashi gently thumbing over the back of is as Deidara's eyes slip closed.

"'m tired, un."

"So got to sleep."

"'Kay."

Kakashi sings quietly to him, watching Dei with a soft blush. After Deidara falls asleep, Kakashi kisses his forehead regretfully and leaves.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Dei's dad is back when Deidara wakes up the next morning, but Kakashi comes in and hangs out in the chair by his bedside anyways. Deidara is given a new phone and keys to a new car, then told that he can leave after he gets his cast today before his dad leaves them alone. The doctor comes in a little bit later to put the cast on and gives him instructions on it.

"You cannot drive home, Mr. Iwa."

Kakashi offers to drive him and the doctor lets them leave. Kakashi helps Deidara from bed and Deidara leans against him, trying to adjust as the blood rushes away from his head. Kakashi wraps an arm around Deidara's waist, supporting him.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah."

Kakashi just picks Deidara up so he doesn't have to walk. "This okay?"

Deidara nods, leaning against him. "Thank you, un."

Kakashi carries him to the car and places Deidara in the passenger seat. "Your dad put your car near the dorms."

"Okay, un."

Kakashi drives them back to the dorm before carrying Deidara to their room. Deidara sits on his bed, looking around to see if anything in the room has changed. Deidara's bed looks like it hasn't been slept in and Kakashi looks a bit more organized, but nothing else.

"Um- Do you want a change of clothes? Hospital clothes suck." Kakashi says, awkwardly speaking up.

Deidara nods, gesturing tiredly with his broken hand. "They're in the drawers, yeah."

Kakashi gets him the clothes, then goes in the closet to get him a blanket, the edge of the painting peeking out on Deidara's side of the closet. Deidara peers over at the closet curiously.

"What's that, un?"

"Oh- um, I gave it to you for our anniversary."

"R-Right, un." Deidara guiltily drops his gaze.

"Do you remember it?"

Deidara slowly shakes his head so as not to hurt it. Kakashi gets the object out, laying it on the bed for

him. Deidara gasps softly when he sees it, looking over the detailed painting. Kakashi likes Dei's expression and shock much better this time, smiling and sitting beside him.

"Wow, un... How the hell did I forget this, un?"

Kakashi shrugs, blushing softly in pleasure at the praise. Deidara sighs. "I'm sorry about all this, yeah."

Kakashi gently nuzzles him. "It's okay. You didn't hit him."

"Who crashed into me, un?"

"I don't know his name. Some drunk semi-driver."

"O-Oh, un."

Kakashi hugs him. "I'm glad you're okay."

Deidara hugs him back. "I am too, yeah."

Kakashi gently kisses his cheek, pulling away when he notices that Deidara looks extremely confused.

"What?" Kakashi asks,

"I just don't understand, un."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why this happened, yeah."

Kakashi drops his gaze. "Maybe it's the universe's way of evening things out. Kisame thinks I misunderstood you."

"'Misunderstood me', un?"

"We... had a fight. Kisame thinks that I misunderstood what you were trying to say."

"Oh. S-Sorry, un."

"It's fine. When you get these few weeks back, we can talk about."

"Okay, un. I- I doubt you were wrong, yeah. I-" Deidara nervously drops his gaze and Kakashi takes his hand. 

"I didn't hear your side of the story. I forgot that you don't deny things, usually. I really- really hope I'm wrong."

Deidara holds his hand. "I'm so sorry-"

Kakashi gently hugs him, cuddling close. "You probably don't even know what you did, honey."

"But I obviously did something that made you so mad we didn't talk for a while, and-"

"I wasn't mad. Not- Not really mad. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, un."

"You're not- with Sasori? To the best of your knowledge."

Deidara slowly shakes his head. "I don't- I remember him stalking me last- er- threeish weeks ago, yeah."

"Thank you."

"I would never go back with him, Love."

Kakashi's breath hitches a bit again and he hides in Dei's hair to obscure his tears. "Th-Thanks."

Deidara hugs him, surprised. "What's wrong, un?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry."

"Okay...?"

Kakashi holds him close. "I-"

Deidara silences him with a soft kiss before pulling away with a deep blush and dropping his gaze.

"I'm sorry, un. It must be hard for you to go from fighting with me to being here for me, yeah. But thank you, un."

Kakashi blushes softly. "Um- Anytime."

Deidara nervously looks back up at him through his lashes. Kakashi gives him a soft kiss, forgiveness coming through.

"I'm sure that I misunderstood what happened."

"What did happen-?" Dei's new phone goes off, having the same number as the old one. Sasori is calling and Dei answers without looking at the numbers because of his head. "Hello, un?"

"Brat. Where the hell have you been?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, everyone! Sorry we've been away for so long. School sucks. _**But we're back now! Thank you for all of the reviews in our absence. Seriously. She freaks out every time I text her about them. **_Shh… You're not supposed to tell them! Then we look needy and like review whores. _**But you are needy. **_Hey! _**As for the whore part… **_Aaaand we're changing the subject! _**Damn. **_Seriously, though. Review. Please. We love it. _**Blah blah copywrite stuff. **_If we owned them, we'd be rich. _**And famous. Oh! Reminds me I didn't spellcheck. I'll go do that… **_Please. _**Okay. Do the oOo thing while I do that, please. Okay, we're good! On with the story! **

_oOo's commencing! _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sasori, is that you? What do you mean, un?" Deidara asks. It is obvious from his voice that he has a major headache; something Sasori ignores.

"You've been missing for a week. Just took off. And we never talked about you standing me up."

Deidara sounds genuinely confused. "What do you mean I stood you up, un?"

"God, you're such an idiot. We had a date, last Friday. You stood me up! What the hell was that?"

Deidara winces, the volume of the voice hurting. "Ouch. Please stop yelling, un."

"Look, bitch. We already had a date set up. It's time to leave Kakashi." Kashi can hear all this via the volume and his arms tighten anxiously on Dei.

"What are you talking about, un?"

"We had a date two week ago Friday. You stood me up. Your little fling said you were sleeping or something." Sasori sighs huffily, beginning to lose his patience with Deidara.

Deidara looks over at Kakashi, confusion clear. "I don't remember that, un. Danna, I-"

"Just- stop talking. Come see me later."

"I can't walk up the stairs, yeah."

"Why the hell not?"

"I was in a car accident, yeah."

"Whatever. You always have an excuse. See me later." *click*

Deidara looks super confused, handing Kakashi the phone. "He thinks we had a date, yeah."

"You- You did."

"U-Un..?"

"If you don't remember Sasori, it must have been scheduled later on the eighteenth."

"What the hell are you talking about, un?!"

"I don't know anything else about it. Do you want me to carry you to Sasori?"

Deidara nods, looking shaken up. "Y-Yes please, un."

Kakashi gently picks him up, holding him close. "Before we go- You should probably hear all of my side of

the story..."

Deidara clings to him. "Okay, un."

Kakashi places Dei into his lap. "I found out that you- that you were cheating on me with Sasori. And- And we fought and I accused you of cheating. And when you didn't say anything, we- um, we broke u-up."

Deidara's eyes fill with tears that he quickly tries to wipe away with his good hand. "I- I don't understand, un."

Kakashi gently wipes his tears away, biting his lip. "I- I thought you were with Sasori. And you didn't say an-anything! You just asked if we were over, then left."

"I- I-"

"I know you don't remember it. But I want to know what happened i-if you don't mind."

"I don't KNOW, yeah!" Deidara scrubs at tearful his eyes, upset and frustrated.

Kakashi bites his lip, hiding his rapidly filling eyes. "I- I know. I know. I'm sorry."

Deidara lets out a broken sob, burying his face in his hands. Kakashi strokes his hair with a trembly hand, a constant, quiet stream of apologies emitting from him. Deidara pulls away from him, stumbling his way to the other side of the room and curling up on the floor alone; sobbing brokenly into his hands. Kakashi curls up tightly, nearly biting through his lip to avoid letting his tears fall. They stay like that for a long time until Deidara has no tears left and just stares brokenly into space.

Kakashi tentatively speaks up. "D-Dei?"

"Yeah?"

"What- What're you feeling?" His voice is timid and frightened, more child-like than Deidara has ever seen

him.

"I can't- just, I don't know why I would ever do that, yeah."

"You didn't tell me anything."

"I- I'm sorry, yeah."

"I don't know if you have anything to be sorry for."

Deidara just continues to apologize. His head is throbbing and he can't handle everything that's happening, but he just has no tears left. Kakashi crawls over, hugging him.

"Shh shh... It's okay. It's okay."

Deidara clings to Kashi's shirt with his good hand, hiding against him. Kakashi kisses his head.

"Can we go see Sasori about what happened? I think we'd both feel w-way better if it got cleared up."

"He won't tell the truth if you're there, yeah."

"Here." Kakashi calls Deidara's phone and has him pick up. "So I can hear everything. Just put it in your pocket."

Deidara nods, slipping it in his pocket and carefully standing up. Kakashi helps him stand. "I'll carry you there, i-if that's okay with you?"

Deidara nods. Kakashi tenderly picks him up, carrying him to Sasori's room and setting Dei down outside.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, yeah."

Kakashi hugs him. "Sorry."

Dei hugs him back before gently knocking on the door. Kakashi leaves and Saso answers the door while

Deidara leans against the doorframe. Although his head bandage has been replaced by a gauze pad over stitches, he still looks like hell. Sasori, ever the blunt one, says it out loud.

"You look like hell."

Deidara can't help but chuckle. "Thanks, un. I feel worse than I look, yeah."

"Well, then."

"I really don't remember anything about what you were saying, un. I remember... Falling asleep on the eighteenth in the afternoon and waking up in the hospital 'later that day', yeah. But it was almost three weeks later, yeah."

"Mm. Well, you stood me up for a date."

"I'm dating Kakashi, yeah. Can you- Can you tell me what happened, un?"

"Well-"

A text message from Deidara's dad interrupts him. Deidara quickly apologizes, checking his phone. He accidentally ends his call with Kakashi to get to the message, groaning when the words don't come together like they should.

"Will you read this to me, Danna?"

"It says, 'I want you to try and read this. Lol.'"

Deidara facepalms. "I don't know how he's so professional at work but such an idiot to me, yeah." Deidara gives Sasori a pleading look. "Will you help me into the room, un? I can't quite walk on my own yet, yeah."

Sasori helps him in. "So, you agreed to go on a date with me a few weeks ago Friday."

"I did, un? Why?"

"It was your anniversary or something. You found out Kakashi was cheating so you agreed to go out with me as sort of an "Eff you"."

This completely throws him off. "Wh-What, un?"

"He cheated on you. My new roommate, Obito, was some guy he was with summer before sophomore year. And old flame and he just got back together with him behind your back."

"But- But he said-"

"'Course. He's a bastard. He would never tell you the truth! Not if he gets to keep someone as wonderful as you." Sasori sounds honestly concerned, able to effortlessly play Deidara. "That's why I agreed to go on that date with you. And because Kakashi's a selfish asshole who doesn't care about you."

"I-I don't remember that, un."

"Well, you don't remember anything. But that's what happened."

"But then why did I stand you up, un?"

"You took some sleeping pills earlier and slept through it, I guess."

"Oh. S-Sorry, Danna."

"It's okay. I would go break up with Kakashi now."

"I can't walk all the way downstairs, yeah." Deidara pulls Sasori down to sit on the bed with him, head on his ex's shoulder. "m' head hurts, yeah."

"Okay. Just sleep here tonight."

"'Kashi has my pain meds, yeah..."

"I have some Advil. Or we could go down, you can break up with Kashi, then switch rooms up here."

"I'll switch rooms, yeah. Just- give me a second, un."

Sasori nods. "We'll clear it with the administrator."

"'Kay."

"Do you want to go down stairs?"

"I hurt too much to walk, yeah."

"Oh. I can give you some painkillers?"

Deidara looks up at him pleadingly. "Carry me, un? I'm really light, yeah..."

Sasori sighs heavily. "Fine."

"Thank you, Danna." When Sasori picks Dei up he is surprised to find that it's no more difficult than carrying a child. Sasori sets him outside the door to the correct room.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Deidara nods, using Sasori as a crutch. Kakashi answers the door, face brightening when he sees Dei. He gently takes him from Sasori's arms. "Are you okay?"

Deidara nods, not able to meet Kakashi's gaze, earning a concerned glance. He helps him over to the bed, closing the door and leaving Sasori outside. Deidara looks up, completely hurt.

"Why the hell would you lie to me like that, un?"

Kakashi is very confused. "What do you mean? I didn't hear the conversation, you hung up on me."

"I was the cheater, huh? Great, un. Thanks for messing with my already fucked up memory, yeah."

He now sounds hurt. "What the hell do you mean? I didn't lie about anything!"

"Sasori told me the truth about why we planned that date, yeah."

Kakashi sits down next to him a little heavily. "So you did plan it together?"

"Because you were cheating on me, yeah!"

Kakashi is completely shocked. "Wh-What?! Who the hell said that?!"

"Danna told me all about you and that guy, yeah!"

"What guy? Sasori told you about who?"

"Obi-something, un."

"Obito? He was my best friend before we dated and broke up. I haven't seen him since the beginning of sophomore year."

"Stop lying to me, un." Dei sounds close to tears. "Please, un. I hurt too bad for this, yeah."

Kakashi reaches out for him. "I'm not lying!"

Deidara flinches away. "Please just stop, un. I-I can't do this, yeah."

"Wh-What?"

"Thank you for helping me, but I- I think it would be best if we not go out anymore, yeah."

He looks doubly heart-broken, eye filling with tears. "N-No."

"I- I'm so sorry, un. I love you but I just- I can't be with someone who cheats and lies to me, yeah."

Kakashi shakes his head. "N-No! I haven't been w-with a-anyone!"

"Kakashi, just stop. Please. Maybe when I remember we can talk about it, yeah."

Kakashi chokes back a sob, snatching his hands back to his chest. "I- I'll leave th-then."

Deidara shakes his head. "I'm moving back in with Sasori, yeah. I- I'm sorry, un."

Deidara grabs his medicine and leaves while Kakashi curls up on Deidara's bed, crying heartbrokenly. Sasori helps Dei back to bed, trying to be extra nice so the blonde will stay with him, and Deidara falls asleep with the help of his pills.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kisame comes over to Kakashi's room the next morning to help Deidara catch up, and is extremely surprised that Deidara isn't there. Kakashi peeks out from under the covers in Dei's bed, voice rough.

"He's not here. He's going to move back in with Sasori."

"What?! Why?"

Kakashi hides under the blankets. "Sasori told him that I cheated on him with someone I haven't seen in a year and a half. He- He believed Sasori over me."

"Oh no..." Kisame hands Kakashi the coffee he had brought for Dei. "Here. It'll help."

Kashi takes it, coming out of the covers sip at it. Kisame eventually speaks up

"So Dei just yelled at you and left?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "I told him what happened. He checked his side of the story with Sasori who said I cheated. Then he said he couldn't handle someone that lied and cheated and he left."

"Sasori knows how to mess with his head."

Kakashi shrugs, looking into his coffee. He hands it back to Kisame. "You don't want to be here. You want to be with your best friend."

"I'd rather be here than with Sasori."

"That makes sense. How're you and Itachi?"

"We're fine. Are you okay?"

Kakashi shrugs, dropping his gaze. "I'll be fine."

"It doesn't look like it."

Kakashi picks at his sleeve before looking up, honesty plain on his face. "Kisame, I haven't even seen Obito since he dumped me! Much less talked to him or slept with him!"

"Maybe you should call him."

"Obito?"

"Yeah. This might be what the universe had planned instead of you and Dei being together."

"Kisame, he was a fun boyfriend. But I love Deidara."

"Maybe it'll make Dei jealous?"

Kakashi moodily sips at his coffee. "He doesn't care who I'm with now that Sasori's got him again."

"What if he does? Kakashi, Deidara can't even read yet let alone think for himself."

Kakashi chews on his lip. "I guess..."

"I know him better than anyone, and he's the jealous type."

"Alright..."

Kisame hands Kakashi his cellphone after looking up and dialing Obito's number from his contacts. "Give him a call."

Kakashi waits for him to pick up, biting his lip when Obito does.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Obito. It's Kakashi."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello our lovelies! We're back! Well, kinda. We've got a chapter for you at least and it's decently long. Er- Warnings. Mentions of sex, there's some drinking, Kisame, and… Overall nastiness with some swearing. Nothing too horrible. Reviews, please! We love them. They're beautiful, each and every one of them. Tell us your opinion on this chapter (So much happens in it), how you feel about the content, and what you'd like to see. _**You're doing this without me?! **… _You were gone. Add in your opinions! _**Long chapter, copywrite stuff, blah blah- she did this already. I'll go finish editing. **_Aww… Respond to our reviews! I bet they love you more. _**That involves social interaction. **_Shush. Go. _**...Yes, Dear.**

_Reviewers!_

littlelionalicious: _I know! We really hate on him. Well, I do. I've never liked Sasori. See how bad he gets coming up! _**I love Sasori and we're still hard on him. It's awesome. X)**

WICKED Imagine Life: _Glad we make you blush! There are lots of blush-worthy scenes _**most** **of which I had to take out**_. (I thought we were debating over smut… See? This proves you care whether or not it's there! _**You told me to take the out! **_Nu-uh. You said you didn't want them. _**Fine. In the next few chapters there will be kinky smut so small children stop your reading here.**_) We're still debating over them. Hope this chapter satisfies your fic need!_

**Can I go edit now? **_I release you! _**Speaking in the context of kinky smut? ;) **_And now, dear readers, _**(I bring you the weather?) **_you see who inspired most of this. _**My NV reference! ...What the hell. **_I'm sorry! I still have the long edits on my ' Command V' and I accidently hit it again! _**XD This is out of context now but she pasted one of the later chapters in twenty font at the end of this. **_You viewers almost got like two chapters that don't happen for like three chapters. _**Yep. But now, the oOo's!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Um, hi. I wasn't expecting to hear from you. How've ya been?" Obito sounds older, but his voice is still the same gentle tone that Kashi remembers.

"Pretty good. How was traveling the world?"

"It was fun! Yeah, but I'm back in town for a couple months. We could get some coffee or something? I mean, if you want."

"Um- Sure. There's this little coffee place right off campus. We could go there."

"Sounds great. Tomorrow?"

"Sure. At 9ish?"

"Sure. I'll see you then."

Kakashi hangs up, blinking. "I've been single less than twenty-four hours and I have a date."

"It's the universe in action!" Kisame exclaims, ginning hugely.

Kakashi chuckles softly despite himself. "Okay, Kisame."

Kisame rolls his eyes. "Believe it or not but it's true."

"Mm." Kakashi chews at his lip. "Kisame? What the hell do I wear on a kinda date with my ex?"

Kisame grins. "I thought you'd never ask."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They set about picking out the perfect outfit. Because it's a weekend and tomorrow is a Sunday, the duo spend the rest of the day doing homework. The next morning, Kakashi goes off on his date-thingy. It's just the icing on the cake that Sasori and Dei are sitting unnoticed at the table in the back corner of the coffee shop, Deidara attempting to type out - with the help of Sasori - a letter to his teachers saying that he can barely walk let alone attend class. Kakashi finds Obito quickly, smiling and hugging him before they get coffee.

"How've you been doing?"

"Pretty good. So, are you a Junior now? Senior?"

"Junior. Are your parents continuing the "teach while traveling" thing?"

"Yeah. But my sister's getting married so we're in town for the next couple of months to help out."

"Really? To who?"

"Some guy. I don't really know."

"Mm." They sits down. "How's the world been?"

Obito tells him about some of their adventures before asking about school. Kakashi talks about some of his classes. While they're talking, Dei looks over before quickly looking back at Sasori. His voice is a whisper.

"You were right, yeah."

"What did I tell you?"

"I- I just can't believe it, un." Deidara sighs, showing Saso his letter on the laptop. "Does this look okay, un?"

Sasori nods. Kisame comes in and plops beside Deidara. "Hey! Aren't they cute on their first date?"

Deidara sends it, not looking at Kisame. "They aren't cute, un."

"Yeah they are! Look at them, Dei!"

"I saw them, yeah."

"Maybe it's meant to be. I mean, you get with Sasori. And he gets to be with Obito again! One of those romantic things. Obito left him then he gets his heart broken right when Obito comes back!"

"He was with Obito before that, yeah!"

"Nu-uh. I just had him call yesterday to see if he was in town. Doesn't he look nice?"

Saso tries to figure out something to defend his story while Deidara gives Kakashi a curious glance. Kakashi's is dressed in a nice, tight fitting shirt and jeans that show off his ass. Deidara drops his gaze. Kisame winks at Dei.

"He looks hot, ne?"

"Y-Yeah."

Kisame grins. "I didn't realize how hot his ass is till I found out he had skinny jeans!"

Deidara sips his coffee, questioningly glancing over at Sasori who appears to be in a foul mood. He leaves, snapping at Dei and Kisame as he goes. Deidara grabs his stuff, hurrying to catch up to Sasori after a rushed goodbye with Kisame. Kisame follows to report back to Kakashi. Kakashi and Obito have kinda wandered off topic themselves.

"So, did you meet anyone while you were traveling?" Kakashi asks curiously.

"Not unless you count the three British girls who were stalking me. Have you been with anyone recently?"

Kakashi chuckles. "Yeah, I was in a six-month relationship just recently. We broke it off- err, about a day and change ago."

"Um, wow. What happened?"

"He might have cheated on me but then got amnesia. So his ex convinced him that I cheated on him."

"That's tough. I'm sorry."

Kakashi shrugs, playing it off. That's right about the time that the pretty blonde hurries past them following Sasori. Obito looks over when Dei glances at them before looking away and leaving the shop.

"Looks like she's been through hell. Do you know her?" Obito sounds almost concerned.

"Um- that's a him. That's the person who dumped me."

"Oh. Sorry." Kashi laughs dryly, earning a worried glance from Obito. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just-" Kakashi holds his head in his hands. "I really love him. I'm sorry I'm telling you this."

Obito places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I get it."

Kakashi peeks through his fingers at him. "Thanks, 'Bito."

He smiles softly "No prob."

Kakashi leans up and kisses his cheek. "Do you want to go out tonight? We can get a group together and go clubbing."

"Sure."

Kakashi smiles. "Awesome. Do you remember Asuma, Gai, and Anko?"

"Of course!"

"Wanna go visit them?"

Obito smiles. "Sure."

Kakashi happier than he has been these last few weeks, having his old best friend back. They spend part of the day visiting. Meanwhile Deidara and Sasori are arguing about Saso's story.

"I didn't lie! Didn't you see them together?!" Sasori asks, extremely frustrated with his partner.

"But Kisame said that was just their first date, yeah!"

"Can you even trust him? He's friends with Kakashi too!"

"He's been friends with me longer than you have, yeah."

Sasori's eyes narrow. "What the hell are you implying?"

"Kisame would never lie to me, yeah."

Sasori backhands Deidara across the face, sending him to the ground. "Don't question me!"

Deidara whimpers, eyes bright with fear and the pain that jolts through his head. "D-Danna..?"

"You deserve to be punished if you question me like that."

Deidara tries to blink away his tears. Sasori crosses his arms, glancing away haughtily. There's a long pause before

Deidara speaks up. "I'm sorry, Danna. Can you please help me up, un?"

Sasori helps him up more gently, checking his cheek. "It won't bruise. You needed that, Deidara."

Deidara nods. He stands on his tiptoes, giving Sasori a soft kiss. Sasori kisses him more deeply before pulling away. "We're going to the club tonight so I can show you off."

Deidara smiles brightly, excited. "Okay, un."

Sasori pats his head. "Go get ready."

Dei nods and slowly heads downstairs to get his clothes from Kakashi's room. Kakashi is there, getting ready.

Deidara walks past him, grabbing what he needs and leaving without saying a word. Deidara runs into Obito who's coming into the room followed by Anko. Anko gives Deidara a nasty look, but Deidara nervously drops his gaze and walks around them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once Deidara's dressed in one of his usual skimpy dancing outfits, he shows Sasori. Sasori makes a face. "Go try again. Less skimpy."

Deidara tries a different outfit on for him which Sasori rejects as well. They go through all of Dei's dancing outfits. He ends up wearing just some tight pants and a fishnet shirt over a tank top. They then go to the club. They get in quickly and it is already in full swing. They can see Anko and Kisame both dressed to kill at the bar. Obito is currently dancing with a grinning Kakashi. He has combat boots on, black skinny jeans, and muscle hugging shirt that has more holes than cloth. Sasori has an arm around Deidara's waist, both keeping Deidara from falling over and reaffirming that Dei belongs to him. Sasori goes to get them drinks, leaving Deidara with Kisame. Deidara hugs his best friend, gushing over how good he looks.

Kisame smiles. "Thanks! Where's your club clothes?"

"Danna wouldn't let me wear them, un. Said they're too skimpy, yeah."

Kisame frowns. "Who the hell cares? You looked amazing! Speaking of, did you see our little Kakashi came out of his shell!"

"Yeah, I saw that, un."

"If Obito doesn't want him tonight, maybe I can rope him into a three-way with Ita!"

Deidara is dryly uninterested. "Have fun with that, un."

Kakashi makes his way over to them, sitting next to Kisame and panting lightly. "Why aren't you dancing with Itachi?"

"Oh! I should go do that!" Kisame hurries off, leaving the two of them alone. Kakashi orders two shots, downing them. Deidara gives him a look.

"Why're you wearing THAT, un?"

Kakashi looks down himself. "All black? Kisame said it made me look paler and that was a good thing apparently."

"I couldn't tell your shirt was black, un. Too much skin for the color to matter, yeah."

Kakashi's wide smile fades. "It's just a shirt."

"Uh-hu. Sure, un."

Kakashi drops his gaze. "I'm just trying to have some fun, Dei. What's your problem?"

"Nothing, un."

Kakashi stands up, a bit unsteady from the shots. "You know what- I can do whatever the hell I want and you

shouldn't judge me for it!"

Deidara rolls his eyes as Sasori comes to get him. "Whatever, un."

Kakashi walks off, pulling Obito from the dance floor via his shirt and kissing him deeply. Deidara glares at them through tear filled eyes before letting Sasori lead him to the bar. Kakashi pulls away from Obito, blushing deeply.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi says, keeping a hand on Obito's shoulder to steady himself. Said dance partner doesn't seem to mind.

"It's okay. Was that guy watching?"

Kakashi nods, releasing his shirt.

"Good."

Kakashi smiles at him in relief. "I owe you one."

Obito grins. "Dance with me and I'll call it even."

Kakashi nods and they go back out to the dance floor. Meanwhile Sasori is getting Deidara extremely drunk at the bar in the hopes that the blonde will go back to their room for the night. Kisame rescues Dei, taking him back to Itachi's room. Obito gets an angry call from his sister and has to head home after walking Kakashi back to his dorm. Kakashi crashes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara wakes up the next afternoon in Kisame's room alone with his head throbbing from the concussion and his hangover. Kisame is doing homework on the floor. Deidara groans.

"Why'm I in here, un?"

"Sasori was going to take advantage of your drunk ass."

"Mm..."

Kisame shakes his head. "I don't know why you're even with him."

"'Cause, un."

"At least choose someone with muscles."

"Danna's super attractive, yeah."

Kisame shakes his head. "He's decently attractive. But he's got the muscles of a five year old!"

"He's strong enough to carry me up a flight of stairs, yeah."

"Hun, you WEIGH as much as a five year old."

Deidara grumbles. "No I don't, un..."

"Yeah-huh."

"Whatever, un. I need to find Danna, yeah." Dei gets out of bed, stealing some Advil from Kisame before staggering his way to Sasori's room.

Sasori's not in his room, though there is a note for Deidara. It basically says Saso has to go on a trip with one of his classes and he'll be back in a few days. Deidara tries to get some homework done, having to stop when his head starts to ache again. Sasori has no Advil, pushing Deidara back in the direction of Kisame's room, the blonde knocking on the door. Kisame's not in his room and the door is locked. Deidara groans, having no other choice than to go to Kakashi since he can't drive. Kakashi answers the door with major bedhead that manages to look sexily mussed.

"Mm?"

"I can't drive and Danna's gone. Do you have any Advil, un?"

"Hang on a sec." Kakashi disappears inside the room to look for the fabled Advil.

Deidara waits. Kakashi comes back with Advil, giving it to him. "Are you going to move your stuff out?"

Deidara thanks him. "Yeah. I'll have Danna help me when he comes back, un. I'm sorry, I'm just hurting too much today, yeah."

"Alright. The door's unlocked, just come in."

"Thanks, Kakashi. Oh, I'm really sorry if I was mean to you at all last night, un. Sasori got me drunk as hell, yeah."

Kakashi shrugs, dropping his gaze. "Hey, recently it's been an off day if you haven't been insulting me or being a hypocrite."

Deidara sighs. "I'm done arguing with you, yeah. Thanks for the meds." Dei leaves. Kakashi sags against the doorframe, biting his lip.

"Oh, fuck. I cannot do this right."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night, Kakashi gets a text from Kisame. '_What'd you do to Dei?'_

Kakashi groans. _'I may have said something I shouldn't have...'_

'_I gathered that. He won't leave Saso's room.'_

'_I may have insinuated that he's been rude and hypocritical ever since we broke up.'_

'_That's all?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_Well then, he is overreacting.'_

'_Please don't tell me you're going to make me talk to him.'_

'_No. I got more info. Apparently Anko went to see him and said something.'_

'_Damnit. What did she say?'_

'_He won't tell me_.'

'_Hang on a sec. Let me ask Anko.'_ He texts Anko. '_Anko, what did you say to Deidara?'_

'_Just what needed to be said. What's up?'_

'_Anko, that's what's up. What did you say?'_

'_What do you think?'_

'_C'mon Anko. Just tell me.'_

'_How much he's hurt you and how bad of a person he is! He fucking deserved it.'_

Kakashi groans again. '_Thanks Anko.'_ He texts Kisame. '_She yelled at him for me.'_

'_Great.'_

'_Will you go talk to him? 9.9'_

'_Ugh. Fine. But you owe me. XP'_

'_...should I be there?'_

'_No. Give me a sec, I'll talk to him.'_

Kakashi chews at his lip. '_Kisame? Tell me if I did anything wrong.'_

'_K.'_ Kisame heads to Sasori's room.

Kakashi waits impatiently for him to text back. Kisame calls him instead.

"Hello?"

It's Deidara speaking. "Hi, un. I made Kisame slide the phone under the door. You wouldn't answer if I called you, yeah."

"Oh. Um- What is it?"

"I'm really s-sorry, yeah."

"O-Oh. Okay...?"

Deidara's voice is thick with tears. "I- I wasn't trying to be like that, yeah."

Kakashi sounds a little concerned. "Dei? Are you crying?"

He sniffles, quickly wiping at his eyes. "N-No, un."

"Deidara, don't pay attention to that Anko said."

"B-But it's tr-true, yeah!"

Kakashi sighs softly. "Deidara, listen. You think I cheated. If you want to believe Sasori, then you have every right to be nasty to me."

"I-"

Kakashi rubs his forehead. "Do you honestly believe that I cheated on you with- with Obito?"

"That's what Danna told me, un."

"Do you believe him?"

"Y-Yeah."

Kakashi flops back on his bed. "O-Okay. Then you think that your acting is validated, right?"

"I don't know, un."

"Look, I can't- I can't help you. Be rude or not, I don't c-care. Okay? I- I gotta go."

"Oh. Okay. Bye."

"C-Can you put Kisame back on?"

"Y-Yeah." Kakashi hears the phone being pushed back under the door. Kakashi pulls in a shuddery breath.

"K-Kisame? It doesn't matter what I do anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"He believes Sasori. It doesn't matter what really happened because he would rather chose Sasori over m-me."

Kisame sighs. "I know. We don't know what'll happen when his memory is back though."

"H-He was upset we broke up u-until Sasori. Apparently, it was easier to believe that I cheated than the truth! I don't- I don't know if I want someone who's going to doubt me."

Kisame sighs. "I get it."

"Kisame? Just- Just tell him I don't hold it against him. Wh- Whatever will make him feel better, 'k-kay? I can't talk to him."

"Alright. I'll be at your room in ten minutes, okay?"

"N-No. Stay wi-with him. He probably feels- feels horrible."

"He'll be fine. You won't be. Ten minutes." *click*

Kakashi unlocks his door and curls up under his sheets, crying silently. Kisame comes back as promised with ice cream and tissues. Kakashi hides pathetically against his side, hogging the tissues and letting Kisame have the ice cream. Kisame hugs him and they talk about this for a long time. Kashi eventually kinda comes to terms with it, enough so he isn't crying his eyes out but isn't quite over Dei. Kisame steals Kakashi's phone, deleting the texts from Deidara. Kakashi gives him a thank you hug, and Kisame hugs him back, glad to be of some help. Kashi nuzzles his chest and pulls away. He checks the time, swearing.

"I'm late for my first hour." Kakashi says dully, getting to his feet.

Kisame shoos him out of the room and leaves to get ready for class himself. The one class Dei and Kashi share is awkward, to say the least. It's their advanced math and they sit next to each other. This gives Deidara a clear view of Kashi's abnormal paleness and red rimmed eyes today. Deidara is having trouble focusing on the quickly jumbling numbers and ends up daydreaming the rest of class. That happens to be why he's screwed when the teacher hands out a thick review packet and tells them to get partners if they wish. Deidara groans, hoping Kisame'll help him later. He sneakily texts his best friend while the teacher is on the other side of the huge classroom. Kisame texts back and asks if Deidara remembers he's in a lower math class than him. Deidara curses under his breath.

_'Right. Sorry. Forgot, un.'_

_'Sorry, hun. Plead with- Wait, don't plead with Kashi. I help you later- hopefully.'_

_'Maybe Danna will if you can't, un. If he gets back before this is due, yeah.'_

_'M'kay. Have fun! ;P'_

Deidara sighs, doodling on his notebook. Kakashi slides his notes over to Deidara and goes back to working at his packet. Deidara gives him a thankful look, starting to do his. Kakashi blushes softly, not speaking to him until the end of the period.

"You can keep them. Just return them when you're done."

"Thank you so much, un. You're a lifesaver, yeah."

He shrugs. "The concussion's probably not helping. Um- I'll see you around."

He bolts. Deidara struggles his way through the rest of his classes, most of his teachers giving him copies of the notes he would have to take since he can't even write by the end of the day. His body is on autopilot by this time and he heads to his old room. He doesn't realize where he's headed until he gets to the door, turning and walking to Sasori's room instead. Sasori's still not home, so Deidara takes his meds and passes out in Sasori's bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next few days go the same way until a fateful Friday. Kakashi's talking to what sounds like Obito on the phone about a date later that night. Deidara goes over to Kakashi to return his math notes. Kashi thanks him and hangs up the phone as class starts. After another awkward class, they both head out.

Obito is waiting outside. He wraps an arm around Kakashi's waist and squeezes his ass, which elicits a squeal and a playful slap. Deidara turns away from them as Itachi walks out of the classroom next to theirs, walking with him and pointing out just loud enough for Kakashi to hear how much of a whore his ex has turned into. Kashi drops his gaze to the ground, walking without comment. Obito seems to take this as a challenge, talking just loud enough for Dei to catch bits. He caught the words, "Just like our first time- You moan- Way better than the Blondie ever would-"

"Just like I said, un. A WHORE, yeah."

Kakashi stops, looking at Deidara in disbelief. He's still blushing furiously from what Obito said. Deidara looks over at him with a smirk. "What, un?"

"What's WRONG with you?! I'm not a whore!"

"Yes, you are, un!"

Obito pipes up, "How?"

"Have you not seen how he's been acting lately, un? I don't know if he's like that with you all the time, but he used to be modest, yeah."

Kakashi tries to take over his own battle. "Just because you didn't like us to show PDA in public-"

"Oh, _I_ didn't like us?! You were the one who acted like a blushing virgin every time we even kissed in public, yeah."

Kakashi blushes darkly, dropping his gaze. "Dei-"

"See, un?! How the hell did you go from that to being a first class slut, un?"

"I-I'm not-"

"Yeah. You are, un."

"Wh- Why're you being so vicious?"

"Because I can be, un." Deidara looks up at a familiar voice as a group of students heads back on campus and Sasori walks over to what he believes to be Dei and Kashi just talking. When Deidara makes a final comment about

how _Sasori_ would never behave like that, Kakashi quickly pushes his way through the crowd with tears in his eyes. Obito follows. Deidara smiles, hugging Sasori as they leave. Sasori hugs him back approvingly.

"Good job, Brat. We'll move all your stuff to my room tomorrow."

"Okay, Danna! How was your trip, un?"

"It was good. How've you been keeping up without me?"

"I've been okay, un. I can read stuff now, yeah! I just have to take lots of breaks when I'm doing homework, yeah."

Sasori nods. "Let's go to my room."

"Okay, un!" Deidara holds Sasori's hand, following him back to the room.

Sasori helps with Dei's homework and they have a brief make-out session before Sasori deems it to be bed time. The next morning, Saso sends Dei ahead of him to start getting his stuff packed up. Dei heads to his and Kashi's room. When he walks in, he finds Kakashi totally cuddled into Obito's chest and asleep. Though he can't see beneath the sheet across them, it's a safe assumption they're both naked. Obito makes a "Quiet" motion toward him, being awake. Deidara leaves, making sure to slam the door on his way out. Sasori meets up with him in the hallway.

"Let's go."

Deidara shakes his head. "They're "busy", yeah."

"So? We need your stuff."

"We can get it later, yeah."

"No. I want to get it now. Let's. Go."

"But Danna-"

Sasori catches his hand, taking him back. "What were they busy with?"

Deidara tries to pull out of his grip. "He and Obito were sleeping after a long night of fucking like bunnies, yeah."

Sasori turns to look at him. "So? Does that bother you? Do you want him to stay exclusively yours?"

"W-Well-"

Sasori arches an eyebrow. Deidara nods.

"You don't have anyone. He's not yours, you're mine. It shouldn't bother you if he lets the whole football team fuck him."

"But-"

"No."

"That's not fair, un."

"Really? Because what I see is you panting over your ex boyfriend. Suddenly he's sleeping with someone and you get jealous."

"Th-That's not-"

Sasori laughs dryly. "Honestly. If you can't walk in there, then I don't know if I want you."

Deidara looks fearful, taking Sasori's hand and leading him to the room. Kashi's still cuddled into Obito, but appears awake. The blanket is way higher up on them. Kakashi blushes and hides under the blanket when they come in. Sasori and Dei quickly gather Deidara's stuff and leave. Kakashi peeks out from the blanket at Obito.

"That was awkward."

"Yeah."

Kakashi tentatively snuggles closer again. "Thanks for staying last night."

Obito holds him close. "Of course."

Kakashi nuzzles his neck, hugging him. "I forgot how warm you are."

"Um, thanks?"

Kakashi smiles, kissing his collarbone. "We should get up, mm?"

"I guess so."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile with Saso and Dei, Deidara just keeps getting into trouble over that he has mostly showing or overly tight clothing. Sasori hits him again in the process when Deidara refuses to get rid of a shirt that Kisame gave him. Deidara doesn't care, taking the hit and outright refusing to get rid of it. Sasori banishes him for the rest of the day. Deidara seeks refuge in a coffee shop, sitting in the back with a coffee and his laptop. Kakashi comes in without Obito, getting coffee and working on a paper. Deidara is glad that the only bruise he has is covered by his bangs, not looking up. Kashi struggles with something for a long time before giving up and walking over to Dei.

"Deidara?" He seems nervous.

Deidara looks up. "Yeah?"

Kakashi slides a sheet full of one math problem that he has tried numerous times. "Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong? He gave me the answer but I'm not doing it right."

Deidara shows him how to do it right. Kakashi thanks him, faltering a moment. "What's that on your cheek?"

Deidara awkwardly messes with his bangs. "It's nothing, un."

"O-Okay. Sorry for bothering you." He quickly goes back to his table, not wanting to provoke Dei. Deidara returns to his work. At one point he puts his bangs behind his ear so they'll be out of the way, forgotten bruise clearly visible. Kakashi debates for several minutes before taking his stuff and moving next to Dei. Deidara ignores him, focusing on his code. Kakashi speaks up, voice gentle but cautious.

"Deidara?"

He doesn't look up. "Yeah?"

"Did Sasori hit you?"

This question surprises him. "N-No, un."

"Are you sure? Because your cheek is a nasty shade of purple and blue."

"I, um, I tripped on the way back to the room and landed on one of my tools, yeah."

"Mm-hmm." Kakashi moves a little closer, examining it. "That looks bad. He hit you that hard?"

"He didn't hit me, yeah!"

Kakashi flinches back at the sharp tone. "Deidara-"

Dei drops his gaze back to his work. "Sorry, un."

Kakashi ignores the apology. "Dei, you're not clumsy. You didn't just trip onto a tool."

"The concussion messed with my balance, yeah."

"Can you please just be honest with me?"

"I am, un."

Kashi sighs in frustration, gathering his stuff. "You know what- fine."

Deidara sounds more child-like than Kashi thought he would. "Bye, un."

Kashi runs his hand through his hair, but leaves.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Weeks go by before he talks to Deidara again. The blonde is slowly getting thinner and gaining new bruises, and he spends a lot of time at the coffee shop. Kakashi and Dei have slept with their lovers in this time, though Deidara doesn't even remember it he was so drunk. Kakashi sits beside him.

"Dei? I have an odd favor to ask."

Deidara is hard at work fixing something on Sasori's website. "What, un?"

"Will you come see a movie with me?"

"I don't think Danna will let me, yeah..."

"Oh. Alright. Um- I found some more of your stuff in my room. Can you come get it after school?"

"Sure, un."

Kakashi nods and leaves. After class, Deidara goes to his and Sasori's room, finding his partner in a foul mood. Sasori glares at him.

"I, um, I left some stuff in Kakashi's room, yeah."

"You don't need it then."

"Yes, I- I do, un."

Sasori growls softly. "No, you don't need it."

"But what if it's tools or something, un?"

"I don't care. Don't talk to him again."

"But Danna-"

"No buts! I told you not to question me!" Sasori hits him with a closed fist, socking Deidara. Dei ends up on the ground, hand on his cheek and cowering away from Sasori. As he sits on the floor, stunned, his memories from the week and a half he was missing come flooding back.


End file.
